Bloody Ink's
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Axel is a bored tattoo artist that is sick of inking hello kitties. He wants a challenge and boy, does he get one. After scratching each tattoo parlor off his list, Roxas goes to the last and finds what he needs at Bloody Ink's. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Collab between aliceupsidedown and Reyaa. This is a three part story. **

**Summary:**Axel is a bored tattoo artist that is sick of inking hello kitties. He wants a challenge and boy, does he get one. After scratching each tattoo parlor of his list, Roxas goes to the last and finds what he needs at Bloody Ink's. Rated M on ffnet.

**Axel**

"Welcome to Bloody Ink's! Are you absolutely certain you wish to scar your impeccable looking skin now and forevermore? You can sit on that comfortable couch over there and think about it another few minutes. Seriously, tattoos hurt, take it from me, my boss forced me to get one." Puffing out my cigarette smoke through a chuckle, I dropped my head back on my shoulders, planting my feet on the kitchen table before shouting...

"Stop scaring the fucking customers Demyx!" A beat of silence.

"Yes boss." And then I tuned him out because he was telling whoever wanted a tattoo what the rules were, the costs and how long it would take. Thank fucking god I'd found that silly piercer who'd somehow become my obnoxiously loud best friend. He worked the counter like no other... Except when someone wanted a tattoo. He was against tattoos. It didn't really make sense, but Demyx generally didn't make sense, so it was all good.

I was hiding in the back of the store in our private little kitchen; It was cozy and lately I'd been spending most of my working hours in here as I was so very tired of inking the ridiculous meaningless tattoo on skin that belonged to girls that were definitely under-aged but had somehow managed to forge their parents signature. Hello kitty, Powerpuff girls, hearts, boyfriend's names that then a month later needed to be covered up with a rose.

Which then made me very grateful for Larxene as she had just gotten her tattoo license and was still all kinds of motivated to do this shit. I wish I was nineteen again. Broke, but seeing the world in a way only a naive, inexperienced person could. She claimed she was very aware and mature. Bullshit, to both really. The point was that she had no issue taking over the tattoo jobs since I was just depressed with the lack of originality and creativity in people nowadays.

Tattoos with no meaning hurt my very soul. It hurt because then Demyx was right. Why scar your skin if it doesn't mean shit to you? Plus, holding up a conversation with a teeth-trembling-in-fear cheerleader wasn't something I seemed to have the patience for any longer while drilling the gun into her skin. Where were all those gang members? The police had to stop taking away my customers with actual potential, it simply wasn't fair.

"Boss." Head still hanging back over the chair, I opened one eye and pouted up at Demyx who was looming over me, hands propped up onto his hips as he stared down at me with one eyebrow raised, smirk on his lips.

"Demyx..." I whined. He sighed, pushing me back up in my chair as he gave me a hug that I didn't decline. I held onto the forearm beneath my chin, pouting still.

He patted my head in sympathy, "Sorry. Another Hello Kitty. It'll be okay, Axel... With some luck the bikers will be back in the region this summer." Ah... The bikers. How I missed them.

"Thank you, Dem, you always know just what to say to cheer me back up." Patting his arm to tell him mutely I was fine, he retrieved it and then sat down beside me.

"Larxene is taking her on." I grimaced, not wanting to talk about it. "It pays the bills, kinda what you need to focus on." A pause, "Why don't you try piercing for a while?" He asked excitedly. He'd been trying to teach me how to work the needle ever since I'd hired him.

"No. I'm not shoving a needle _through_ someone's skin." I clipped out.

"Right, because _poking_ them with it is much less horrible."

Rolling my eyes, I lit up another cigarette, content on just brooding the rest of the day. Demyx got the hint as he reached out to pull the cigarette from my lips, crushing it under his foot before he exited the private kitchen, back into the reception area of the store so he could either breathe down Larxene's neck or receive some more customers. Waiting for him to close the door, I then reached out and lit a new cigarette again. Smoking became twice as expensive around Demyx. I basked somewhat happily in the silence that the kitchen offered me, clearing my mind so I could maybe try and catch a nap.

It wasn't a long couple of minutes before I groaned at the ceiling as here we went again... "Welcome to Bloody Ink's! Are you absolutely certain you wish to scar your impeccable looking skin now and forevermore? You can sit on that comfortable couch over there and think about it another few minutes. Seriously, tattoos hurt, take it from me, my boss forced me to get one."

How the hell did Demyx make sense out of these receipts? He better not die on me, I'd lose the store, what with the system he'd come up with by himself to keep track of customers. None could decipher this, surely... A scared little squeak pulled me out of my staring contest and then grinned at Demyx's gentle voice, reassuring the girl in his chair behind the curtain that everything was going to be absolutely fine and that she wouldn't feel a thing. Such a liar. She would definitely feel it.

Giving up on the receipt, I slammed it down onto the counter and sat down on the stool, staring at the picture wall filled with tattoo designs on my right, not being able to stop myself from smiling some as I heard the comforting humming sound of the tattoo gun at the work in Larxene's working area. The girl from two days earlier hadn't handled the pain all to well and Larxene had suggested she come back today to finish up her tattoo. Which meant both my employees were busy and I had to sit and warm the reception desk in case anyone came in.

I'd had the time to remember each customers name on the top row of the displayed tattoos on the picture wall before the little bell by the store entrance told me someone needed my attention. Tearing my eyes away from the beautiful ink I'd once been honored to draw onto these peoples skins, I did a double take and then smiled a bit as Zexion made his way into the store.

"It's been ages." I said instead of a hello.

He simple nodded and looked around my shop before coming to a stop in front of the counter. "It's nice to see you again, Axel." He grinned, finally putting his hand out to shake mine. We'd had the same mentor. Xigbar had taught me and Zexion how to tattoo like the best back when we'd been nineteen or something. We'd skipped off on our own, ending up with me having my store on one side of Hollow Bastion and Zexion on the other side of the city. Building a business was tricky and a lot of work so I wasn't surprised we'd lost contact shortly after having gone on our separate ways.

Grasping hands, we shook, and I gave him a warm smile, "So, how can I help you? Please tell me you got some skin left that you'll allow me to fucking ink because shit..." I shook my head, knowing he'd understand my defeated sigh. Stupid meaningless tattoos without originality.

"As a matter of fact...Nah, some other time." He shrugged, and leaned against the counter staring at the picture wall, grimacing with me as he saw as many meaningless images as I did. "I came by with a warning to my fellow tattoo artist." Flicking his hair out of his face, he looked me in the eye. "Have you heard about the blonde?"

I frowned, shaking my head, "I haven't. What about the blonde?" I asked curiously. He'd come to warn me? That was new to me... And rare in general. It meant scary customer and making Zexion so much as frown weirdly at you was hard. He was a good guy and the last time I'd seen him was when he'd needed to get a tattoo done somewhere on this blank spot on his arm. Which was nearly five years ago. Xigbar and myself were the only ones allowed to ink Zexion as he and Xigbar were the only ones allowed to touch me with their guns. No question about it, simple as that. We trusted nobody fucking else.

Laughing out loud Zexion motioned me closer so he wasn't speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him. I leaned closer, intrigued by this strange behavior.

"So, the other day, I'm out and about running errands. You know, checking on the local ink and gun guys, checking to see if they have anything new, when apparently, this guy with spiky blonde hair came into my shop. I'm sorry I missed his original tantrum, but it was enough to put the hair up on Saix's back. Like, the guy was scared shitless or at least annoyed to high heaven. The blonde insisted, like demanded that only the owner, the original artist, be the one to ink him. And since I wasn't around, he threw a fit and left." Zexion shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at the strange behavior. "Come to find out, he's been in and out of tattoo parlors all week, checking out the ink styles and demanding certain artists. And it's not like he's got that many choices. There's you, me, and about two other decent artists in town. And guess who's next on his list?"

"Shit." I muttered. When Zexion frowned, I shrugged, "Well, I just hope I'm behind the counter and not Demyx."

"Demyx?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to tell, but smiled as the very man himself appeared from behind the curtain, scratching his hair as he sighed. He was still wearing the plastic gloves, bloody needle in hand as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Another fainter." He announced before noticing Zexion. He offered him a smile and a needle wielding wave before moving behind the counter so he could disappear into the kitchen and find the fainted customer a cookie.

"My piercer." I told Zexion.

He nodded, looking a little bemused. "Where the fuck did you find him?"

I raised an eyebrow, smiling slowly as I leaned back into the stool. Oh, I see... "He's a treasure. Be nice to him."

Scoffing, he tucked his hair behind his ear. "When have I ever not been nice?" He winked and gave me a small wave before heading out the door. Chuckling, I slid off the stool and then made my way into the kitchen, checking to see if Demyx needed any help getting the customer back to consciousness. The moment I stepped inside, Demyx slammed the door shut behind me and I quickly plastered myself up against it, grimacing down at the needle he was pointing at me.

"Has he done any jail time?" Grinning, yet still fearing the sharp needle, I shook my head, "Does he do any drugs?" I shook my head again, "Have you ever had sex with him?" God no. I wrinkled my nose and Demyx got the answer out of that. Smiling, he stepped away, throwing the needle in the bin beside the door. "Splendid." He waggled his eyebrows before pushing me out of the way, cookie in hand so he could go take care of his fainter. Shaking my head in amusement, I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and then... Well, that blonde had to come by soon because something was seriously wrong if Demyx's love life was the most adventurous thing I'd experienced today.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

I scowled at my reflection. The 'Closed' sign that hung in the window was taunting me, I just knew it. If I could get my hands on the guy who'd hung it in the window, I'd wring his chicken shit neck happily. Deep breath. The sign was not at fault. No, they'd obviously sucked since they'd gone out of business, so I should be relieved. And now I was. I only wanted the best to do the task I needed them to do. Unable to keep myself from at least spitting on the sidewalk in front of the abandoned building, I spun around and headed back to my car. I think I had one more location on my list to check out. And if that place proved bust, then I'd head back to that one guys place and wait around to meet the fucking owner.

I would have stuck around if that blue haired freak hadn't put such a bad taste in my mouth. Why oh, why was I forced over and over to deal with annoying underlings, or people who were just so stupid it hurt? More deep breaths, Roxas. Remember what your counselor said. The world is not out to get you and reacting that way to every situation was going to come back and bite me in the ass. Besides. Until I got rejected by the last tattoo parlor, I should just take a chill pill and think positive. Yup, thinking positive.

This was important to me though. I sighed and climbed into my car, rolling my shoulders before putting the key in the ignition. Wasn't I allowed to get worked up when it was something important? Fingering the sketch in my pocket, I winced at what I'd heard all morning. 'It's an interesting design, but it has too many lines' or 'Yeah, I could totally do that. It'd be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I think I could do it'. You THINK you could do it? I didn't want some fucking novice staining my skin! Did they think it wasn't permanent or something? Internal facepalm. That guy had been a fucking moron. Shivering at the idea that he was even licensed in this country I clicked my blinker on and checked the map before heading south.

That one artist though...Zexion? I think his name was? His shit was impressive. He was the first artist I'd looked at and I hadn't shuddered at the very idea of him coming near me with a needle. The wall of pictures was organized and easy to spot the different levels of difficulty. I'd thought that the tall guy with the X shaped scar on his face was the artist, but no, he was just some regular Hello Kitty tattoo slave.

No, of course Zexion hadn't been there and no, they didn't know when he'd be back. I may or may not have left a horrible impression when I left. Tilting my head to the side and thinking about it, I probably should not have called him a cheap sack of shit and thrown the clipboard at the door. No, not one of my finer moments.

"Fucking asshole!" I screamed out at my steering wheel, laying on my horn before trying to turn into the parking lot again. Even knowing that the other driver couldn't possibly hear me, just the fact that I was able to yell it out and not have someone tell me to control myself or 'calm down' helped ease my tension. 'Calm down'. The worst phrase in the entire world and yet people still couldn't stop telling me to do it. 'Calm down, Roxas.' Was the phrase most commonly uttered at me. And guess what? Not really the best thing to say to me when I have a legitimate reason to flip shit. Yeah, really not helping. I pulled into the parking space and killed the engine. Please. Please let this be the place that I need. I couldn't hold it together much longer.

Bloody Ink? Interesting name. It struck a chord with me for some reason. I pushed open the door and heard the little bell ding above me. I was greeted by a clean and bright room. Thank god. I didn't need Hepatitis to go along with my tattoo. Glancing quickly at the picture wall, I was pleased to see the same level of inking that I'd seen at that other place. Good. Hope stirred.

"Welcome to Bloody Ink's!" I heard a jolly sounding voice. Looking over to the counter my eyes landed on a blond, hair sticking up quite messily, but clearly styled, into a pretty neat mohawk... Or something. Lip pierced, nose pierced, eyebrow pierced. Big welcoming smile, "If you're here for a a tattoo..." He pointed at the couch on my right, "Are you absolutely certain you wish to scar your skin now and forevermore? You can sit on that couch there and think about it for a couple more minutes." The big smile didn't go away... "They hurt. Take it from me, my boss forced me to get one."

I found myself smiling back at him. Wow. That was definitely not a common occurrence in my daily routine. "I am absolutely certain. Can you get the tattoo artist? I have a design already picked out." Please, please let it not be some jackass or novice. Please give me someone that can do it...

"Demyx!" I blinked at the new voice coming from... somewhere? "Stop scaring the shit out of the customers. You keep telling me we need those Hello Kitty fuckers to pay the damned bills." A growl and then my vision was filled with a very bright red. Hair. Red hair. The tall man appeared behind the blond with the big smile, giving him an amused shake of the head, crossing his covered in tattoos arms over his chest before settling his green piercing eyes on me.

"Can you get me the tattoo artist? Please?" I gritted my teeth and stared down the newcomer. I hated being ignored. Or more precisely, I hate my questions and conversations being interrupted. Just answer the fucking question, get the guy so I can get my tattoo. My hands were balling into fists and I forced them to relax before I left marks on my palms again.

"Why I came out here, Blondie. I be the tattoo artist and owner of Bloody Ink's. Show me your design and I'll tell you if you're worth my damned time." He muttered, receiving a slap on the upper arm from the blond who then gave the redhead a stern look, telling him to behave.

"It shouldn't matter if I'm worth your damned fucking time. I'm paying you, remember? So just tell me if you can handle it, or if you're going to whine about lines." I didn't like him, but maybe he wouldn't be completely useless. I hid my nerves and dug the sketch out of my hoodie pocket. Gently laying it on the counter, I smoothed the edges so they could see the whole effect. I had to be careful. The paper was thin in some places, and it was definitely showing some wear. I'd have to scan it into my computer or make a copy at some point if I didn't want to lose the image.

Not giving me some nasty kind of retort on my previous statement, he stepped closer and carefully looked down at the design, studying it with care, never touching the paper with his fingers. "You..." He murmured, still looking down at the design, a smile appearing on his lips, "Are a fucking angel from heaven." He announced. Straightening he gave me a curt nod. "Demyx, bake this guy a cake because your boss is getting back to work!" The redhead shouted happily. He froze in his joy and then gave me a curious stare, "The design means something to you? Not asking you to tell me what the meaning is, just assure me that this kissable design means something."

"Don't call it kissable." I growled, suddenly angry. "Yes, it means a lot to me. So can you fucking handle it or not? And I didn't say you could to do it." No way was he going to get all excited and expect me to just hand it over. I wanted proof that this wasn't going to be wasted on some uncoordinated lunatic. "Just tell me, can you handle this design or not."

He grinned, "Feisty." And then he nodded, "I can do it. If you need more assurance then I can get you my personal portfolio and you can have a look at my more intricate work for your peace of mind." He offered.

"Yes." I bit out. I waited as he reached down behind the counter and came back up with a 12" by 12" inch binder and set it in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I opened to the first page...then the next...and before I knew it, I'd reached the end of the book. I closed it softly. Closing my eyes, I raised my head and took a deep breath. Relief. I opened my eyes, and the redhead had an eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer and I opened my mouth to oblige him but the blond beside him then shouted.

"Larxene! Get your ass in here." It took about three seconds for a skinny blond girl of about twenty to appear from the place the redhead had come from, eyebrows raised in question. Demyx motioned for her to stand beside the counter. "Lift the shirt." Demyx ordered. The girl named Larxene grinned, popping her gum before turning around so her back was facing me, pulling her shirt up to reveal a huge tattoo covering her back completely. Shoulders, spine, lower back, back of the hips. So much detail and... It was really, very impressive. Beautiful.

Looking over her shoulder with a smile, she said, "Pretty neat huh? Boss came up with the design and put me under his needle. You're in good hands." She said before tugging her shirt back in place, popping her gum again and vanishing back into the door she'd appeared out off.

The blond guy nodded in satisfaction, "There. Now you've seen one live."

"How soon is the first appointment?" I asked and I couldn't keep the urgency or the hope out of my voice. The sooner the better...

"Well, we can go back to the chair right now. I'll scan in the design and print out a new version so we can figure out the correct placement together. I then draw it on you with a marker first, let you check it out and once you're satisfied with the location, we can start gunnin'." He paused, "Considering the amount of detail and black filling? We may have to spread it out over a couple of days. Don't wanna exhaust the hand," He waved his right hand, "nor have you faint on me because of the pain." When I was about to protest he shook his head, grinning, "It hurts and you ain't gonna tell me you're a tough guy who can handle it. It always hurts."

I scowled. "I know it's going to hurt. I was going to say that I didn't care if I passed out, it's worth it." Worriedly, I fingered the edge of the sketch paper. "When you scan it in, can you guarantee me that it won't damage the original?" I couldn't take even the smallest chance with it.

"I care if you pass out. I'm not actually allowed to continue drilling ink in your skin when you're unconscious. So, we are spreading it out over a couple of days." He frowned and then, "Please? Gun never stops moving, my hand can only do so many hours and if I overwork, that shakiness settles into my hand and we wouldn't wanna fuck it up now, right?" He cleared his throat, "And yeah. I'll be as careful as if it were my own baby."

I snorted. "You don't have any babies." I didn't even question how I knew that, but I instinctively knew it to be true. "Yeah, yeah. Spread it out, no drilling me into unconsciousness, I get the picture. Where do I sign the consent form?" I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for him to give me the consent forms. "How much do I owe you for it?" Not that money was an issue, but I needed a heads up.

"Depends on how big you want it." He murmured absently, finding me that form, once he did he placed it in front of my nose and then reached up, fishing a... he'd stuck a pen in his hair and it had stayed there? "Close ya mouth." He grinned, dropping the pen on the form. Snatching the pen and ignoring his comment I filled out the paperwork on the couch. Dammit these forms were annoying, but they were a means to an end. Every once in a while I glanced up and stared at the picture wall, seeing certain designs jump out at me. This place was hitting nerve after nerve inside of me, making me wish I could stay here all day. But, I had places to go. Signing the last sheet and sighing with relief, I went back to turn it in. Maybe now I could make that appointment...

"You can pay me the first half on your second visit and the second half on your last." He placed the form in a drawer. "Follow me and I'll scan it in while you tell me where on your body it needs to go."

Fidget. "Right now?" I asked shakily. Dammit.

"Yeah, right this way." He turned and then walked through the narrow hallway right behind him that led to a door in the far back. Okay. So I hadn't really prepared for that. Nope. Had not prepared myself to show anybody anything on my body. In fact, I would be happy if he could do the tattoo through my shirt. But since that couldn't happen, I'd been happy to notice that they had at least two separate rooms for tattooing. What I hoped were private rooms. The less questions the better.

Walking after the redhead through the narrow passage, I entered the room he'd asked me to come into. The walls were white and the furniture made out of shiny metal. Sterile. A large comfortable chair bolted into the floor in the middle of the room and in the far back there was a long table, a fancy computer on the left end that the tattoo artist was currently sitting behind, palm on the scanner slash printer beside it. On the right side of the table was his ink, guns and well, whatever else he needed.

"The way it shows on paper is the size you want it in?" I nodded, "Get over here, you can put it in the scanner." Lifting the top of the device, he gestured for me to proceed.

Gulping my fear down, I walked over and gingerly set the sketch down. "Um, can you um, make me a copy, too?" I cleared my throat. "Mine is kind of worn."

He gave me a quick smile, "Sure thing." Closing the lid, he then scanned the design, the printer setting to work a minute or two later, printing out two neat copies of the original. Handing me my copy, he placed his own on the desk beside his keyboard and then opened the lid, motioning for me to take the original. Once I'd securely tucked it back into my pocket he pointed at the big comfortable leather chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat and then tell me where you'd like it to go."

I didn't move towards the chair. "I want it on my back between my shoulder blades starting at the nape of my neck and going down." Please let that be enough and not need me to take my shirt of yet.

"Alright, good spot," Another quick smile and then he pointed his finger at the shirt, "Strip and lie down on the chair so I can mark you up." Fucking asshole. I narrowed my eyes at my tormentor and angrily stripped off my hoodie. Hesitating a moment when I came to the hem of my shirt, my favorite shirt, I thought about just leaving. No. No. Roxas this was worth it. Taking a deep breath in, I lifted the bottom and drew it over my head. Any comment from the redhead, and I'd be hard pressed not to deck him. And I needed him alive.

Not looking him in the eye, I climbed up onto the chair chest down. "Get on with it." I bit out.

Getting up he stood beside the chair, looming over me, "There's a mirror right in front of you, on your left and on your right so you can see what the hell I'm doing and keep an eye on things. If it's too chilly in here, you tell me and I'll turn the heat up. If it's too hot, you tell me and I'll turn the AC on. If you want music, I'll put some on. If at any given moment you need a break, some coffee and a cookie? You'll get it. Alright, my hands may be a bit cold..." He warned, his fingertips pressing onto my back gently, settling the paper between my shoulder blades.

I bit my lip and kept the yelp from escaping. They were like fucking ice! Was he some cold blooded reptile? Dammit! "Does it fit?" I asked when I felt him adjust the scan over my back. His expression in the mirror didn't change much and I found it rather odd to be talking to a reflection. With his eyes on my back and him on my left side, I was grateful he couldn't see the scar on my right side. I would watch him though and make sure he didn't freak out when he saw it. Or I'd be more than happy if he never saw it.

"It definitely fits. This is going to be beautiful..." The tattoo artist murmured, somewhat absently as he smiled down at the scan. "Alright," He pulled the paper off my back, "Stand back up so I can set the chair in place. I'll draw it on you with markers first and," He pointed up to the ceiling, "With the three mirrors on the wall you can look up at the one on the ceiling and actually see me drawing instead of boring ol' me." Grinning, he pushed the shirt into my hands as I slowly moved off the chair and then he pushed some buttons on the side of it. The chair shifted so I'd no longer be able to lie on it, but sit on it only.

"Why are you going to sketch it on with markers today? Shouldn't you wait til the day we actually start the stabbing of the needle so it doesn't fade?" Really. Why was he going to waste time and draw it twice? Plus, still really uncomfortable sitting in front of him with my naked chest and torso.

He walked back over to the computer, settling behind it as he clicked on some buttons in some program, "You said you wished to start today." He reminded, "You're kind of hard to oppose, you get sorta rude, so I didn't explain right away. Figured I'd wait for the nervous shitters before making my move. I'm drawing on you today so you can tell me that the placement is where you want me to gun you and Imma send you home with the marker on your back so you can look at it from time to time and make sure the location is right for you and, ya know? Get used to having a drawing on your back for like twenty four hours before we make it permanent."

"Oh. That makes sense." I didn't bother to correct him about the nervous shitters. Let him think that I was nervous about the needle, when really it had nothing to do with that. And I hadn't been that rude. Had I? Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered is that I'd soon have the design in my skin and then hopefully everything would become easier. He printed the drawing out again, but on different paper this time. Turning back around to face me, he gave me another one of his quick smiles before gesturing for me to sit down on the chair again.

"Backwards so I can settle behind you and work on your skin that way." He then waved the paper with the design, "Tattoo tracing paper. It'll be exactly as it is on the original."

Nodding sharply and resisted the urge to shiver, I stepped forward and gingerly sat in the chair with my back facing him. Huh, I didn't even know his name. Maybe I should ask before he got to focused on everything.

"What's your name?"

He sat down on a stool with wheels, rolling over so he could sit behind me, "Axel. Nice to meet you, Roxas." He said, lifting his hands so he could blow some hot breath on them, rubbing them together before he proceeded in placing the paper on my back, holding onto it with one hand before he reached out before me, pulling a small table, also on wheels, to his side.

"Nice to meet you, Axel." I guess it was. At least I could try and remember the manners that I'd learned. I was starting to relax a little with him in the room with me. So often now I was alone. It was comforting to have someone else in the room, even if it wasn't the same as it was before. I didn't say anything else and I just settled in comfortably and tried not to move as I felt the markers draw on my skin.

After a long moment of silence, he broke it, "Ah, the marker will show red. It's similar stuff to henna. So, not chemical, which is nice for ya skin and it'll stick around for a day. You'll want the perm one in black, yeah?" Considering the serious and concentrated expression on his face, I wasn't that surprised his voice still sounded a bit absent. "The keys twinning together to form one? Whoever made this design is a genius..." Less absent now as he pulled back, tilting his head at what he'd gotten done so far before jumping back in.

"Yes. She was a genius." Was all I could choke out. Not just for tattoo designs, but for any kind of drawing. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, holding back the shuddering breath that was trying to escape.

"It's also detailed as fuck, which I bow down before, but I need a couple of minutes so my eyes don't cross over." He reached for something in the drawer of the small table on wheels and then I saw a flash and heard a click and not long after he shoved a camera in my face, letting me take it, "There. Nearly done, just the finishing touches, but I need some coffee first. Want some? I think we got strawberry juice and water too." Standing up, he waited while I stared at the picture.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" I bit my tongue and felt the feelings of anxiety start to rise again. Keep it together Roxas. "Just. Wait a minute please?" Deep breath in and out. But looking at the design was sparking the tremors and I don't know if I could get a hold of myself if he left. As long as someone was around, I could handle it. It wasn't the same, but nothing would compare to having her by my side. I just needed a place holder for a minute. Sitting back down, he didn't say or question anything, giving me a nod and waited.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I didn't bother hiding the quiet chanting I was doing. Not caring was what I did best and I certainly didn't care what he thought. At least as long as he didn't think I was crazy. I cared about that. Still, maybe I was. She'd been dead for almost a year now and I was still having these episodes. But at least they were becoming less frequent. The doctor had diagnosed me with some sort of separation anxiety. Whatever. My heart settled and I opened my eyes again. "Okay. Yes, I'd like some coffee please."

Giving me a smile he stood, "You can come with if you want. Cozier in the kitchen to drink a cup. I do smoke." He said all this while walking out of the room, giving me the choice to just stay here or follow him with out pressure. I followed.

"On your left." Taking a left, I entered a small kitchen. Axel was preparing two mugs of coffee, pointing blindly behind him, mutely telling me I could take a seat at the round little table. "Demyx, blond dude with big grin? Made the cookies. They're awesome. You may try." And then he turned around, sitting down on the chair opposite me, sliding my cup of coffee into my hands. Settling back, he signed contently as he smelled the coffee and then took a sip before putting a cigarette between his lips, lit it and then inhaled happily.

"Smoking is bad for you, okay?" I grinned to myself at the inside joke that I doubt he was going to get. Pulling out my own pack and lighter, I joined him.

"Yet so good..." He murmured, "Now fess up. Whats funny?"

"Have you ever seen Muppet's From Space? Well, there's this shrimp with a French accent and he tells somebody that. Me and my sister used to watch it all the time. It was her favorite line to quote to me when I smoked. Just reminded me of that is all." Inhaling I took in the small sort of break room. Pretty decent. And the cookies weren't bad.

"I haven't," He smiled, seemingly okay and not frowning over not knowing what exactly I was talking about.

"You're missing out. We used to watch it every year for the 4th of July celebration. It's funnier when you're old enough to get all of the inside jokes that they sneak in there." Except last year. Last year hadn't been spent watching it with Namine like it should have been. Like it would never be again.

"I'll give it a try then." He said easily, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray beside the plate of cookies. "Can you handle Eminem? He's my favorite to listen to when inking. So I ask. If you don't like him then you better bring a CD when you come back in two days."

Bleh. "Um, you can listen to him. I'll just bring my ipod." I finished up my own cigarette and mimicked his actions. He could listen to whatever made him happy, as long as he did it right. And as long as I didn't have to listen to his horrible taste in music while he did it, I was happy.

"Very well." He murmured, sipping his coffee. The blond guy, Demyx, walked into the kitchen, eying me in question.

"Hello customer in the private part of the store." He said, turning his questioning stare on Axel, who growled. Hey, what was that about? I wasn't allowed to be here? "Oh alright. I'll behave." Demyx said, circling the table to grab a cookie, "Pretty good, right?" He complimented himself and too late I realized his eyes were traveling over my chest, landing on the scar on my side. I tensed. His eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to most likely ask a question about it but...

"Demyx. I will drag you out by the ear if you so much as do what you're about to do." The blond closed his mouth, wrinkling his nose at his boss before he shrugged.

"Oh fine. Be grumpy." He sighed, giving me a quick smile before vanishing back out in the reception area, closing the door behind him.

I relaxed and turned my gaze to the redhead sharing the table with me. "I'm not allowed back here?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He'd let me back here and then sort of, protected me I guess, from his employee. I hadn't been expecting that. My conscience was nagging at me loud and clear now. Stop being an ass! Was that my conscience or was that Namine shaking her head and smacking me?

Axel grinned, "Nah, not normally no. I've had a severe dislike for customers as of late and become a little less sociable. But I figured," A shrug, "You managed to make me pick up my gun again with actual eagerness and we're going to be spending some time together considering the size and detail." He paused, raising an eyebrow, "Of course, I wouldn't have tried to be nice had I known you'd bring your ipod and block me out."

"Hey!" I found myself grinning at him again. What an odd occurrence. "Fine, I'll bring a CD next time. But, if you don't like it, you have to tell me. We'll put Eminem back on if you need it."

When he smiled this time I could tell that all the previous smiles he'd given me? Had been fake. This one was genuine. "We'll load it into my itunes and then put it on shuffle. Compromise." Standing up, he gestured for the door, "Now, ready to finish up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Axel - Two days later<strong>

Staring wistfully back into my peaceful apartment, I sighed and then closed the door before stepping down the stairs that led into the small and cozy kitchen in the back of Bloody Ink's. I was spoiled, clearly... I finally got what I'd wanted. A beautiful and meaningful design, a challenge. No more Hello Kitties. I'd been excited and I suppose I still was. But the soon to be owner of that permanent tattoo was such an incredible ass.

Well, I suppose that was exaggerating things a bit, but he was definitely rude. It was clear to me that he hadn't been in a good mood when he'd entered my store and that something had him bouncing on the back of his heels the entire time. Ever since he'd left two days ago with the marking on his back, I'd been trying to tell myself that he'd probably just been nervous. Among other things... Such as outbursts you never saw coming, forcing you to walk on eggshells around the dude and of course, that unexplained scar. Not that I was going to ask, but I was curious. Being curious was allowed. Those outbursts though... He literally just spat at you and worse was that he seemed to believe he had every right to do so.

"It'll be okay Axel, if you're lucky he will in fact ignore you and just plug in his headphones." Blinking out of my daze, I smiled up at Demyx who came to sit beside me at the kitchen table, pulling the lit cigarette from my lips so he could crush it in the ashtray and then shoved a mug of coffee in my hands.

"I doubt it. I told him I'd try to be nice." I wrinkled my nose and Demyx blinked in surprise.

"Why on earth would you do that? You're never nice."

"Hey." I warned, grinning, "I am very nice."

Demyx pressed his lips tightly together, giving me a pat on the shoulder, "Yes, You're a nice guy when you're not bored. You've been a bit of a bully lately."

"Again?" I asked apologetically and Demyx nodded his head, giving me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, you know I love you Dem." I did. He was my best friend and he was one of the most honest people I knew. Like, literally, he told me when I was being ass. Not many people dared.

Demyx looked at me worriedly, "No temptations, right?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head instantly, reassuring him he had nothing to worry about there. "You're sure, because you're a pretty damn good liar when you want to be."

"Yes, well," I shrugged, "Druggies usually are, aren't they?"

"Ex." Demyx said sternly, yet the pride evident in his voice on me getting cleaned up. He opened his mouth to start preaching and thankfully the bell at the store's entrance saved my ass, leading me to jump out of the chair and walk into the reception area.

Closing the kitchen door beside me, I offered my complicated customer a sincere smile, "Happy to see you haven't changed your mind." Sure, he was rude, but I really did want to ink that design...

He smiled at me, which to be honest, surprised me a little. "Nope, haven't changed my mind. So, where do you want me today?" He looked eager and less tense than the last time I saw him and I hoped he would curb the attitude with me a little.

"Same room." I pointed at the door behind me at the end of the narrow hallway, "We'll start and see how you handle the needle, from there on I'll be able to tell you how many sessions it's going to take us." Taking the lead, I made my way into my own personal tattoo area. Larxene had hers with her own stuff. We didn't like to mix our crap together. Same goes for Demyx. And of course having two separate rooms for tattooing allowed us to take on two customers at once.

I walked up to the computer, hitting the space bar so it would wake and then printed another copy of the design onto a piece of tracing paper in case I needed to do some touch ups on the one I'd done on his back two days prior.

And... "Strip and make yourself comfortable." I said softly, keeping my back to him so he could have some privacy. He clearly didn't like people staring at the scar and although I'd done a pretty bang up job about it last time, it wasn't something you could simply ignore. Giving into the curiosity and staring without shame? That would be rude and he was rude with me and I didn't like it so I figure, maybe if I'm not rude with him he'll do me the same favor.

I heard him removing his clothing without hesitating this time and settling into the chair. "Umm, could you turn the heat up just a little bit?" He asked shyly. Turning, I gave him a nod and then walked over to the other end of the table so I could do just what he asked me before plopping down on my stool, pushing off on my feet so I could slide over to the chair he was now seated on. Rubbing my hands together, I blew some of my breath on them, making sure they weren't cold before touching his bare skin. I eyed the drawing I'd put there two days ago and then quickly grabbed a marker off the small table to do some touch ups.

"Imma touch you now," I warned before placing the tracing paper on his back and preparing my base for the actual real deal.

"Okay. I'm ready. Go ahead." I glanced at the mirror and saw him bracing himself, probably expecting cold hands again. I rubbed them together for good measure and then placed my palm gently against his left shoulder blade to keep steady while I pressed the marker against and through the tracing paper, letting the henna make it's way into his skin.

"First tattoo?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant. I was pleasant, it was just really hard to talk with a lot of expression when concentrated on something specific. I could tell he was a virgin, but figured it was probably best I ask him since assuming things with Blondie hadn't really worked all that well in previous episodes.

"Yeah. We had plans to get tattoos together, but, well. It didn't happen. So I went through her sketch book and found the one she designed for me. She, being my sister Namine. She's the artist." I heard the pain beneath his words, still sharp it seemed.

I hummed, eyes still fixed on my work, "Although not many would agree, tattoos being frowned upon and all, it is a beautiful way to honor her." I paused, giving him a quick smile through the mirror in front of him before returning my attention to his skin, "Carrying a part of her on the outside as well as the inside."

"That's what I thought too." He sighed without shifting his back. "But apparently this design was too complicated for everyone else." Ducking his head a little, I noticed him grimacing in the mirror. "I sort of didn't take it well when this one guy told me he'd modify it so he could do it. Like I wanted to pay to get some shitty version of that design on my skin." He growled.

"Luxord's." I said instantly, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "He's very lazy. Which I can't really complain about because his unsatisfied clients..." I grinned up at him, winking, "End up at my place. He mentored Larxene. It's the huge amount of pity for that very reason that I hired her. She's catching up really well... Hello Kitties for the next year or so still, but after that I'll let her fly free." Well... Apparently I was a little more talkative today. Patting his back, I stood from the stool, "Touch up is ready which means we're gonna start gunnin'. The air better? Need a drink? The chair comfortable?" Needing to make sure he was good to go.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He looked surprised that I was asking all these questions, but what did he think? That I'd just expect him to be uncomfortable the whole time? Probably. People saw the sterile environment and automatically thought of doctors offices where you were always uncomfortable. "Can you angle that one mirror just a little bit? There's kinda a glare. I really wanna watch as you do it." Well. Clearly I needed to get laid if I started seeing innuendo in Roxas' words. Moving over to the mirror that bothered him, I angled it and stepped away when he said the glare was gone.

"Alright, while I prepare the gun you should take advantage and stretch your legs a bit since if you don't faint, we'll be at it for a while. Depending on how you deal, I'm aiming to get the line-work done in today's session." I explained, walking over to the right end of the table so I could pull out some new plastic gloves, snapping them on. That done, I grabbed my precious case and then put it on my table beside the chair Roxas was still occupying. Sitting down on my stool, I pulled the ink out of my case and proceeded in preparing the tattoo gun. Ah... Finally, the butterflies of excitement were back. This little project was definitely doing me good.

He stood up from the chair and glanced down at all of the supplies that I had out. I could tell he was a little curious but he was going to take advantage of my suggestion to stretch apparently. Raising his arms above his head I was surprised when he winced a little and his arm fell back down obviously unable to hold the stretch he'd been doing. Maybe it had something to do with the scar? I watched out of the corner of my eye as he rubbed the area and bit his lip while his fingers massaged the spot. What happened to him? He finished and glanced at the instruments again before sitting back down in the chair.

"The line-work is the easy part," Good, focus on what you know and not on things you're not supposed to ask questions about. "It hurts the least and it won't take long. The next session will be the fillers. Bigger needle and since fillers are the parts where it's supposed to be filled with black completely, I'll be drilling into your skin on the same area. With line-work I'm constantly moving which is why it stings a little less. Since there's a lot of filling, we'll spread it out over two or three sessions. The last step is touch ups, same needle as the line-work. And then you tell me how great I am and tada." Smiling in satisfaction at my now ready to go gun, I nodded at him, "Questions?"

He'd been nodding at my explanation and he looked slightly intrigued by the entire process. "So, what happens if I faint? I mean, I doubt I will, but what do you guys do when someone passes out?"

"I'll make sure you aren't contorted in some deranged manner and then get you a cookie and a glass of chocolate milk for when you come back to consciousness." Tough, gruff tattoo artists we be. Cookies and chocolate milk our cure. Roar. Silly snobs that thought we were dangerous were complete fools. Smiling up at Roxas, and a nice smile because I liked it when customers were curious, I said, "Did you bring us that CD?"

"Oh! Shit!" He smacked his forehead and winced. "I totally forgot! I guess I was in such a hurry to get here I left it on the counter." Sighing in defeat, he slumped in his chair. "And my ipod is on it's charging station. Oh well. I promise to not complain about the music." I watched as he crossed his heart and raised his right hand solemnly promising to leave my music choice alone.

"Or..." Don't do it Axel, you'll corrupt yourself by being so nice! "Tell me what band you like best and I'll find it for you in less than a second." Offering your hacking skills? Honestly, I must have knocked my head or something.

He smiled at me in the mirror. "No. It's really fine. I want you to do your best. Please." Had he ever said please to me before?

"Next time then." I assured, ignoring the voice in my head from this point onwards. Taking the small remote held by a magnet at the foot of the chair Roxas was seated on, I pressed play and let Muse play their music loud enough for me to hear the lyrics, yet not too loud so it would block me from speaking to him. Or the other way around...

Roxas stiffened as the music began to play. Turning so he could look me in the eye and not through the mirrors, he gave me a puzzled and slightly upset look. "Hey, I said you can listen to Eminem. I want your best, Axel. It's not a big deal for me, okay?" His voice was rough and puzzled sounding.

I laughed softly, "I listen to more than Eminem. I asked if you could deal with him as he's the only one customers seem to have issues with. Muse, Placebo, Orishas, Eminem... Lots on my playlist. Needs to be because I can't listen to the same shit for too long." I was an energetic person, easily distracted in some subjects. Not the same way Demyx was, he was simply hyper and excited and happy about life in general. I was literally a battery. My mother had believed I'd had ADHD. She'd thought herself to be smarter than doctors altogether and gotten me a 'pill' that was supposed to help ease my stress. I'd been too young to know that stress was for the way my mother lived her life and of course, she'd been my mother, I'd trusted her when she'd started feeding me these pills. Now, I was an ex-drug addict. Fun times. Anyway... "I said I could do it, Roxas, so I'll do it. Music isn't going to tamper with my talent." I reassured.

He stared at me, gauging me I guess, before nodding once and turning back around to settle in the chair. "Okay. I believe you." A pause, "Then can I hear some Placebo please?" He asked.

I waved my gun, "They'll pop right in after muse. Now though..." I didn't have time to skip the songs. Wiping off his back with some alcohol, I cleaned him up and then sat back, turning on the gun, sighing contently at the humming sound coming from it... Now that noise was better than music altogether. Nothing could top that sound... "Keep as still as you can. If you feel itchy somewhere, or need to move? You tell me and I'll retract the gun till you're ready to go again. Don't be a tough guy, when you need a break, you say so." I said the last sternly, needing him to do that for me because I'd rather avoid having him faint on me. And you don't want to hurt him. Bullshit. Dammit. I guess I didn't... Whatever.

"Okay. I'm ready, Axel." He nodded once, and braced himself in the chair.

Concentrated on holding him steady with my left hand, I hovered the gun over the first line I was going to ink, "Need you to relax, babe." I whispered, frowning as he felt tense beneath my palm, my eyes never leaving the markings though as I waited patiently for him to get himself together. "Breathe. It's important you breathe." He took a deep breath in and let it out, the tension leaving his shoulders as the breath exited his body. Wow. The kid knew some relaxing techniques, maybe he'd learned while he tried to keep that temper in check.

"Go." Without hesitation, I did as asked, holding his back still when the gun made first contact with his skin. Wielding the machine, I steadily moved it down his back, following the lines of the first twined key. Ah... I still couldn't get over the beauty of this thing.

"How you doing, Rox?" I asked absently, wiping off the first spots of blood appearing after the black ink I'd drilled into him. All the while resuming my way along the shape of the key with the gun.

"Fine, actually. Is the needle even going in?" He sounded surprised and he was watching me closely in the mirror,

"Yes." I answered, my shoulders stiff as I made my way back up, "I'm working on a soft spot right now, when I hit the skin above your spine you'll feel it." Wipe, drill. My eyes never left his back. "You from Hollow Bastion?" I asked conversationally.

"No. I moved here about 10 months ago. You?" He seemed interested in my answer at least...

"I'm from Luca originally. Big stinkin' City up north. Course it's hard to go from City to country so Hollow Bastion is that perfect middle point. Been here nine years now." Drill, sigh, wipe and continue.

"Have you always been an artist? Or do you just tattoo people?"

I smiled, "Always drawn, it's when I moved to Hollow Bastion that I wanted to get myself a tattoo." Drill, wipe. "My left arm is what that tattoo is. Xigbar, he used to own a tattoo shop here, he's the one that did it and suggested I try my hand at tattooing. So I did and I'm glad." I smiled at the fond memory of Xigbar, "He's off touring. Tattoo competitions." Pausing for a moment as I was working a particularly tricky spot, "What do you do?"

He didn't respond at first, instead he was staring intently at the spot I was on. "Oh, well, I don't do anything." Sounding nonchalant I could almost see his shoulders shrugging in my mind. "I'm not talented like Namine." Pause. A quick glance up and I saw his mouth stretched in a thin line and I felt like he was unhappy about saying her name. "She was amazing, could draw anything she saw after just one look. This one time, just to prove she could, she drew the Eiffel Tower from memory." He chuckled softly. "Her art teacher had been going on and on about how true artists always have to use a reference guide, how nobody could do an accurate replica after just one look. And after she did it, He ended up ignoring her for the rest of the year. Stupid fucker." Roxas' voice was full of what I can only assume was happiness as he continued. "She was the talented twin."

"Is she now..." I whispered, pulling the gun off his skin as the first key was done and I could move on to the next. Before I did though, I looked at him through the mirror, grinning, "Sounds like you guys really loved each other. So much so, I'm thinking it's safe to say she'd whack you over the head for saying she was the talented one, making it sound like you aren't." Returning the gun to his skin, I then added, "What did she like best in you?" It's not that I didn't want to hear about this Namine... She meant a lot to him, clearly, but I kind of wanted to get to know Roxas. Some Namine? Sure. But now I was getting Namine's entire resume and just one line on Roxas. 'I don't do anything'. I figured the best way for me to find stuff out about Roxas, was asking my questions through her. "What did she know you could do? Being twins and all I'm sure she knew better than anyone."

"I don't know. It's not like I asked her what she liked about me or anything. We were always just, together." He didn't elaborate and I wondered if I'd pushed a little too hard. Mirror Roxas looked unhappy and I was startled to see his eyes shining a bit. Shit. "It's just the way the twin thing works, okay? One twin does stuff the other twin can't." He closed his eyes and I figured he was done with that line of thought.

Mentally shaking myself out of it, I wiped, drilled and resumed on the third key now. "So... First kiss? Was yours sloppy too? If you tell me it was perfect I won't believe you." Please let that lighten the mood... "Have you ever run into a glass door, believing it was open and then surprised to find out it wasn't once you've fallen back on your ass?"

"Never been kissed, and yes, many times. Until my parents finally decided to get one of Namine's window designs etched into the glass." He opened his eyes and I was pleased to see the unhappiness subdued a little. Smiling, weakly at me, he added, "And even then, I hardly paid enough attention and still ran into it. I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayon box apparently."

This conversation was becoming more personal by the second... And I was actually feeding it to go on. Amazing. "If it makes you feel better," Drill, wipe. "I ran into one and then I ran into it again right after getting back up just to make sure it was really closed." I'd been high, but still. Pulling the gun off his skin, I chuckled and then laughed softly, "Sorry. People running into windows is simply hilarious."

Checking to make sure the gun was pulled all the way back, he laughed. "Yeah, I was a constant source of amusement at least. Can I take a quick bathroom break?"

Turning off the gun, I nodded, "Imma need a cigarette and a glass of coke. The bathroom is right through that door on your left. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, though." He stood up and went throught the door towards the bathroom. Letting him do his thing, I made my way to the kitchen, getting myself that glass of coke I'd wanted, lighting up a cigarette as I sat down onto one of the kitchen chairs, sighing contently. Well... this was going a lot better than I thought it would. He seemed to be in an okay mood today which... Strangely enough, he was kinda cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - Two days later<strong>

I checked my back in the mirror once more. It looked amazing. So much like her design, it was freaky. That guy, Axel, was amazing. Sighing with relief I dropped my shirt back down covering it and wincing a little. I was a bit sore, but that was to be expected.. Popping some of my pain killers, I massaged my side to loosen up the skin around my scar. I'd learned my lesson about sitting in one position too long the last time and I knew I would need to take some time out today and massage it so it wouldn't be stiff afterwards. I'd come home from the first session, completely sore and smarting on the scar tissue. Axel was pretty good about making me take breaks during the inking so that was nice.

Today we would begin the filler portion of the tattoo and I was excited to see how much he could get done. Putting my keys and wallet into my pockets, I headed out the front door and down the stairs of my house to my car. The lawsuit money from my sister's death and my accident had been more than enough to set me for life, but now that I was out of the hospital on my own, I was starting to get a little antsy. Should I get a job or something? Go back to school? It was so hard to make decisions for just me. I was used to making plans for the both of us. How was I supposed to know what I should do now?

Starting my car, I turned on the radio and scanned to find a station that didn't make me want to blow my brains out. Gritting my teeth, I skipped at least four country stations. How the hell did people listen to that shit?

I grinned as I pulled into the parking lot, excited to see the Bloody Ink sign lit up. This place was pretty cool and Axel's music didn't irritate me as much as I'd thought it would. He was kinda funny too. Pushing the door open, I waved at Demyx who was behind the counter and I went to look at the picture wall. I was about ten minutes early today, so maybe I could spot some more of Axel's designs.

"Wow." I whispered, some of these were amazing!

"Roxas, is it?" Demyx asked, pulling me out of my careful observing.

"Yeah." I tore my eyes away from the wall and turned to look at Demyx. "What?"

"How do I look?" He asked, circling the counter and giving me a worried, excited, questioning look... Maybe a bit hopeful too? "I have a date with Hottie McHottie across town and Bloody Ink rival, Zexion. I need to look my best. Normally I ask Axel his opinion, since he has a great sense of style and knows exactly how to woo the men, but..." This guy never stopped talking... "By the time he gets down here, I'm already gone. You're gay. Help me." He pleaded, pointing at his outfit again. "I want this guy to like me. Not nail me like me, but like me, like me."

I rolled my eyes. "You look fine. And if you want this guy to like you for you, then just be yourself. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll knock his socks off."

He gave me that big bright smile again, "Well, you're officially the sweetest." He announced, "Axel should be down in less than five. Gotta go now, else I'll be late!" He shouted that all the while walking out of the door, the bell ringing as the door closed behind him. That guy was pretty hyper, but funny. There wasn't anyone around for the counter and I remembered that Axel's portfolio was sitting on the other side of it. Could I just get one more look at it...? Why not. Glancing around again, I quickly darted behind the counter and grabbed the black binder. I put it on the counter and started flipping through it again. Damn, this guy was good...

"Gotta say... You don't look bad behind that counter. If you weren't so rude, I'd hire you." Axel chuckled and when I snapped my head to the side to see him leaning against the kitchen door frame, he winked, clearly not upset with my snooping nor all that serious about the 'rude' comment. "How's it going, Rox? The skin feeling a bit less tight? No burning sensation?" He walked over to the counter, looking down at the design I'd been looking at with a smile.

I backed up a little, feeling guilty for snooping. "I'm good, thanks." Huffing a little, I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I am not rude. I'm just blunt."

Closing the binder gently, he looked at me with a smile, "True... Unfortunate that customers don't stick around long enough to see you aren't a bad guy at all." Nodding, he pointed at the room in the back, "Shall we?"

I blushed. Well, that was certainly a weird thing to do. "Yeah. Let's get going." Without looking at him again, I headed back towards the room that he'd been doing my tattoo in. What he said was playing over in my mind again and again. He didn't think I was a bad guy? Did that mean he thought I was a good guy? Why did it matter anyways? Well, maybe it mattered because he'd been so excited about Namine's design, or maybe because he could actually manage to do it justice. Well, whatever. "What are you going to be doing today?" I asked as I stripped off my shirt and waited for him to tell me to get into the chair.

"Fillers. Bigger needle, remember? It might sting a bit more than yesterday." He warned as he snapped some plastic gloves on before preparing the tattoo gun, "This will take a couple of minutes. Did you remember to bring your CD this time? If so, help yourself and pop it into the computer." He smiled, "Move while you can to avoid straining yourself by sitting in the same position later on."

I shook my head, grinning. "Nah, I didn't bring it. I like your music just fine, apparently." I moved my shoulders and arms around a little, wincing as the scar on my right side stretched and the skin around it ached a little. Damn thing still hurt sometimes. "Bigger needle? How much will you get done today?" I was pretty excited to see some of it filled in. It was slowly looking more like my sketch.

"I'll be working on the top part and then in two days I'll fill out the bottom. That's how much I can do without straining the hand," He wiggled the hand, "Again though, depends on how you handle it. If you're hurting too much I'll do it in three or four sessions instead." He hummed appreciatively as he turned the gun on, checking and then turned it back off before gesturing for me to sit myself down, "So... In these last two days, have you thought about what you're good at?" He asked curiously, cleaning my skin with one of those strong alcohol smelling wipes he had. His left hand remained on my back, keeping me steady like it had the last session. The tattoo gun's noise was back on, telling me he was about to start. "Remember, if it's too much, you tell me and we take a break."

"Okay. And, I didn't know I was supposed to be looking for something that I'm good at." I huffed a little. What was with this guy? I hadn't put much stock in his questions from before because mainly, who really wants to know someones talents? He was like those hairdressers that asked each customer the same question, just looking to fill the silence. Not minding the silence at all, I hadn't bothered to even think about what he'd said before. The music was fine to fill the time. Plus, watching the actual tattooing being done was pretty neat.

Instead of answering my huff, he drilled the needle into my skin. If I knew him a little better, I would have sworn he'd done that right now on purpose to punish me for my irritation. But I didn't know him, so he might just be good at his job and realize I was a mute type of customer that didn't like small talk. I frowned as I realized he was right, this needle did sting more and since he wasn't moving all that much, the poke of his gun seemed to be staying on the same area, never giving it a break or time to relax some.

I gritted my teeth, breathing deep through my nose trying to focus on something besides the pain. Fuck. My eyes squinted shut and I balled my fist, letting my nails dig into my palms. I couldn't hold back the small moan that broke free from my lips.

"Hey, s'okay," He pulled the tattoo gun back instantly, the humming noise shutting up. I felt him wipe my skin with his left and my eyes popped open as his other hand settled gently on my side. My right side. Where my scar was. "Breathe..." He said softly.

"Fuck!" I flinched as even that little touch sent pain shooting down my side. It's a good thing he'd pulled the gun away because I reacted so bad that I was halfway off the chair before I'd registered my movement.

From the corner of my eye, I could see he had his palms lifted, lips parted as he looked at me apologetically, "Sorry!" He said quickly, "I completely forgot, I just wanted to make sure you were steady." He explained.

I clenched my teeth and bit down the instinct to lash out at the person nearest. He didn't mean to, he didn't know. "No. You're fine. I just, shit, it's been almost a year and it still hurts like a bitch." The pain was subsiding and I figured that it, added to the pain from the needle would be too much right now. "I just need a minute. Sorry." Ducking my head, I refused to look at him and the questions that my behavior would raise.

Although eyes lowered, I could see he let his palms fall to his thighs softly, "Can I get you anything? Anything specific that usually makes it better? I'm sure I can get my hands on whatever it is." He was talking fast, not like his usual speech that was relaxed. "Shit. I'm so stupid..." He muttered, his fingers clenching around his jeans.

I couldn't stop myself as I turned around to reach over and patted his arm. "You didn't know. It's okay. It's my fault for not warning you." My muscles were un-clenching as the pain diminished to bearable proportions. "It's from a car accident. The one that killed Namine. I was driving and we were hit. My side was sliced open pretty bad. It's okay now, usually." My words were just tumbling out as I tried to reassure him it hadn't been his fault. My hand was still on his arm and I blinked in surprise as I felt his hand cover my own, a gentle squeeze of the fingers. It was a gesture of sympathy at what I'd just told him.

"I hope whoever was in the other car either died themselves or paid heavily for the consequences."

"It wouldn't matter either way. She died and I didn't. It's an unfair trade." My tone was flat and I pulled my hand back, already missing the warmth from his own. It's been the hardest to move on and forget the guy. He'd come away pretty much unscratched and only because I'd fought and pushed for it, had he been prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Some pretty little rich boy with a politician for a father. But he was behind bars now, for the next 20 years at least.

"We can start again. I'm prepared for the needle and I'll be okay."

"Appreciate the life you were granted to keep. If roles were reversed, would you want her to spend her life feeling guilt, regret and anger? Not telling you to listen to me, I'm just giving you my opinion. Now you can either see my point and think about it, or shove it away if it pisses you off." Holding onto my back, he then added in a gentle warning, "Steady now, I'm going back in." I just nodded, thinking about what he said. How exactly do you appreciate the life you were granted if your other half isn't there? Or if you are constantly missing someone or something? Is that really a life worth living anymore? Namine would surely hate that I blamed myself to a certain point, but she wasn't here to kick me and tell me to get my head out of my ass. No, she wasn't here at all. We remained silent for a moment, the gun working steadily and continuously. It was after a few long minutes filled with background music that Axel suddenly spoke.

"I have a half brother..." His eyes never left my back, concentration fully on inking, "Reno is his name. We got the same father. Reno was two when I was born and he and my dad stuck around until I was about eight years old." He sighed, "My mother is a bit of a..." A pause, "She's special." He clipped out. "Reno made everything better. He was my whole world and then my mother had to be the way she was and this then left my dad no choice but to leave. Reno was his, so he went along with dad. He tried to get custody of me, but when my mother wants something..." he wiped my skin, pausing in his words for a moment as he was working a difficult spot, "None can stop her from getting it." Pursing his lips, I saw a sad frown appear between his eyebrows, but it just as soon vanished, "Haven't seen Reno or dad since."

What the fuck? "You haven't seen them since? Do you know where they live? Could they come visit you?" That wasn't fair at all. He had a brother he hadn't seen in who knows how long, because of his mother? What a bitch.

"First year I got in Hollow Bastion I searched for them. Didn't find anything though..." He smiled a bit, "Maybe I'll try harder when I find the courage again."

The pain between my shoulders was becoming a bit unbearable now. "Okay, Axel. I gotta take a break. Please."

He pulled the gun away and turned it off, nodding at me through the mirror, "You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get some pizza delivered."

Sighing in relief, I went to retrieve my shirt. "I'm starving and if you're paying, I want a meat lover's."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Collab between aliceupsidedown and Reyaa. This is Part Two of a three part story. **

**Summary:**Axel is a bored tattoo artist that is sick of inking hello kitties. He wants a challenge and boy, does he get one. After scratching each tattoo parlor of his list, Roxas goes to the last and finds what he needs at Bloody Ink's. Rated M on ffnet.

**Axel - the next day**

Sex. I needed it. Like, really very badly. I hadn't had a good lay in months now, not even a lousy one. Nothing! My dick was starting to worry and had made his concern clear with the raging hard on I'd been sporting this morning. Normally I'd write it off as the good ol' morning salute, but this one wouldn't go away even when I took a cold shower. A quick rub had been the solution and although momentarily satisfied, I'd found myself craving sex all morning.

I'd nearly offered Demyx to go out with me. Which is where I realized I needed to give myself something more than a quickie in the shower. I didn't want to go out, meet someone and then bring them home. Too much hassle and quite honestly, something I believed to be a waste of time. Although it came to a shocker to most, I actually liked to have an emotional connection with the person I slept with, and I knew I wasn't gonna find any of that shit in a bar or club.

So... Porn. And not internet porn because that shit was just nasty... I wanted badly plotted out, yet orchestrated, porn that had some silly story that was so cliché, you know it's fake, yet you can't help but like it because the nakedness makes up for everything. And I don't care what people said about it, I liked the elevator music playing in the background of those scenes. They complimented the moans.

Which is how I'd ended up going to the nearest video store available, not even trying to hide the fact I was aiming for the red curtain that led to that naughty corner of the store. I was fine with it if everyone currently in the store would be aware I was going to have an elaborate romantic date with my penis. My penis needed love dammit and I couldn't ignore it's cries for attention any longer. Pursing my lips, I tilted my head in curiosity, scanning the titles of the videos... _Missionary Position: Impossible, Twinklight, The Da Vinci Load, Titty Titty Gang Bang_...Hey, that one was supposed to be on the other side. Boobies weren't allowed on this shelf.

I was pulled out of my intent observing as I heard the red curtain behind me ruffle, and I peeked over my shoulder because I was curious like that and checked out who else's dick needed attention. Taking him in, I nearly casually returned to my own business but instead did a double take as what I took in was none other than my feisty customer. Roxas in the porn section? I'm not sure my brain could fully comprehend it... Then again, the poor dude had never been kissed before. Were I in his shoes, I'd be a regular in this store.

He was randomly checking the shelves like he was looking for something. The regular porn section was skipped over and he was heading my way...the gay porn. Glancing at me he looked away before stiffening and whipping back around. His eyes widened and the most amazing blush covered his cheeks. Still, he somehow managed to look determined as he just stared before turning back around and ignoring me. Well that wasn't gonna do at all... That blush was much too amusing to let go off just so easily. Smothering the grin, I cleared my throat.

"What do you think, Roxas? Should I go with '_Forrest Hump_' or '_Edward Penis hands' _?"

He whipped back around and pinned me with a glare. "Axel, I wouldn't know which one to get and I don't want to know which one you are going to get. For god's sake! Isn't there like porn buying etiquette or something? Eyes forward, no talking, no acknowledging of any kind?" He threw his hands up in the air and spun back around, intent on ignoring me. And I would have let him, had I not seen the hint of a smile pulling on his lips.

"Rules are meant to be broken." I pointed out, "How are you?" Now I did grin because small talk in the porn corner was a hell of a lot more fun just because of that very reason.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" He smiled and walked over to me. Grabbing the two movies that I'd asked him about, he glanced at the covers. "These are ridiculous. How do people even watch them?" Sighing he put them back on the shelf. "I'm fine. How are you doing?" Blue eyes came to rest on my face, round and interested, like he was curious about me.

"I'm sexually frustrated." Placing my index finger on one DVD and my pinky on another a little way ahead, I gave him a questioning look, "'_Sex files'_ or '_Sexbusters' _?" Yes! Another blush. Score for Axel. Chuckling, I then answered him normally, "I'm good. So, gay huh?" I would have never guessed. I hadn't even really thought about it... I realized my words then, giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry. That was totally rude."

He blinked, then threw his head back laughing. "Oh my god. Seriously? You're asking if I'm gay as I look at gay porn with you?" Snickering still, he rubbed his hand over his face and into his blondee spikes. "So, yes to your totally rude question. You're lucky I've had a good day today. The last guy who asked that couldn't walk away." He shook his head at me, still smiling.

"Well," I'm not an idiot... "I didn't know up until I saw you checkin' out the gay sextion." Yes... I totally played with that word because although not an idiot, I had a silly and rather moronic sense of humor. "And I can see that you are indeed in a better mood today." I smiled, giving him a wink, "Glad I was granted the honor of bumping into you behind the red curtain to witness this side of you." Pursing my lips, I did something that would shock my very own core forevermore, "Wanna grab coffee?"

His face lost the smile and he turned his eyes away from me and bit his bottom lip, clearly thinking about something. Was it a yes or a no? "I suppose we could. Yeah, I think I like that idea." Bringing his eyes back up to meet mine, he gave me an easy smile.

"Awesome." I announced, "Now lets walk out of here with our heads held high and let everyone believe we're nailing each other instead of our hands in front of a movie." I gestured gallantly at the exit, "After you."

He huffed and walked through the curtain. "Yeah, you wish you could nail this."

"To be honest it had never entered my mind..." I told him as I walked after him, "But walk up ahead of me so I can stare at your ass a little and then I'll tell you if you're right." I gave him an innocent look, secretly wondering if he'd actually let me. I was surprised to realize I hadn't actually checked him out. I mean... I'm a tattoo artist. A lot of customers want tattoos on their backs. It sort of gave me plenty access.

"Hell, no! Get in front of me you giant freak!" Roxas covered his ass and jumped to the side and motioned me to pass him on the way out of the movie store. "You keep your eyes above the waist buddy. Above the waist or it's my foot up your ass."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Ah c'mon. I was just teasing you. I promise I'll behave..." For the most part anyway. "So, where is your favorite place to get coffee?" I asked as we were now standing outside of the video store, back on the busy streets of Hollow Bastion.

He shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not much of a coffee drinker, myself."

Then why had he said yes? "Look up," I pointed at the sun, "It's crazy kinds of hot today. Are you an ice-cream kind of person?" I knew that if I asked him why he'd said yes, not much good would come out of it. Which is why I was being all kinds of good and let it go.

I noticed a definite perk up in his demeanor. "Ice cream is good. Where do you wanna go?" We hadn't really started walking but for some reason, I noticed that he was standing a little closer than normal to me.

"There's a great Italian Ice right around the corner from here." I suggested as I started walking, smiling in curiosity as he walked quickly to stay close beside me. He was a very interesting little creature... I didn't understand shit about him and it amused me to no end. Which I'd come to realize, was a good thing. And also the explanation as to why I was going out of my way, being particularly nice to him. Demyx feared I'd gotten sick. I think he exaggerated on the whole 'Axel isn't nice' thing.

"Lead the way." He wasn't looking at me but he seemed to be aware of exactly where I was in relation to him. Every once in a while, he'd glance over at me and sort of do a double take, almost as if he wasn't sure who was walking next to him or not. I didn't say or question anything as he had the occasional frown on his face that told me he most likely wouldn't really know how to answer my questions anyway. Arriving at the Italian ice-cream shop, I opened the door, gesturing for him to get in before me.

"What flavor do you want? My treat."

"Raspberry, please." Was the automatic reply, and he went to sit down at one of the corner booths waiting for me to order and come back with them. Tearing my eyes off of him, I gave my attention to the girl working behind the ice-cream counter, smiling politely as I ordered one Raspberry and one Nougat, both with extra wiped cream because that was just law. Paying the girl, I then brought the cups over to the booth Roxas had chosen, seating myself opposite from him. Digging in, I sighed contently as the cold yummy ice-cream hit my tongue, appreciating the flavor greatly.

"You like yours?" I asked.

"Oh." Snapping his face forward and away from the window he'd been staring out of, he took a bite. "Yeah, it's good. Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out something. What did you get?"

"Nougat. What's it you're trying to figure out?" I paused, "It's okay for me to ask that right?" I seriously had no idea with this dude sometimes. Which, I suppose considering what he'd gone through, I could allow him to be a little whacked out. And although I hadn't been too keen on his reactions first time around? I wasn't as irritated by them now that we'd spent a bit more time together. Not at all actually, considering I'd asked him to get coffee with me and then when I found out he hadn't been a coffee guy, I'd gone out of my way to offer him ice-cream instead. There had to be something in him that made me want to stick around. So I decided to let it all happen.

"You already asked it, and you're not wearing your ice cream." He chuckled and looked at me. "It's fine. Seriously, It's fine." Sighing and taking another bite of ice cream, he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "My doctor keeps telling me I have Twin Separation Anxiety. Does that sound made up to you?"

I frowned in thought, swallowing my ice-cream slowly, "Well, twins have this way of being closer to one another than regular siblings would. I'm not a twin though, so I can't be sure and neither am I a doctor so I'm just basing that idea off of what I've seen. In any case," I sighed, giving him a small shrug, "That closeness is special, right? Something only twins got, so I get how losing one would give the other a type of anxiety that is different from all your other types of anxieties."

He looked thoughtful. "Cause I keep feeling on edge about stuff. Like, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and feeling like I forgot something. It gets worse the more stressed out I am." Rubbing his hand over his face again, he fiddled with his ice cream. "He, my doctor, wants to put me on medication. But I hate that idea." I tensed and felt my jaw lock. Calm down. Roxas on medication... Not you. No one is putting you on pills.

"You could get a second opinion if you're not sure?" I suggested, "Go see another doctor and ask them if you need the medication."

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought about that. But, really? Why the hell do I need to be medicated in the first place? Is there something wrong with my behavior? Am I a menace to society the way I am? Ugh." His head dropped so all I saw was the top of his blonde spikes. "Whatever. It just irritated me a little, so I was trying to check my behavior today. What do you think?" Glancing up at me, his eyes were staring deep into mine, asking me if I thought he needed drugs. My mouth was dry and I had slipped my hands under the table somewhere along his speech, clenching my fists as I tried to kept my mind off my nasty history.

Licking my lips, I smiled at him, "You're fine," I told him honestly... And I believed it, he didn't need drugs, "You just need a good spanking once in a while when you forget your manners." I added with a grin, returning to my ice-cream as I felt better.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, thanks. But nobody is allowed to spank me. I have personal space issues, according to Namine."

I sighed dramatically, "You're missing out on so much."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

Pulling the gun off his skin fast, I relaxed and let myself laugh like I wanted too. I'd somehow ended up telling him he had no sense of humor and then the little sneak had the guts to actually try and make me laugh all the while I was inking his skin. All thoughts of Roxas being uptight had flown out of the window. He was grinning at me through the mirror, clearly smug and satisfied with the result of his actions. When I was about to congratulate him, Demyx burst into the room, frowning deeply as he eyed me, then Roxas and then me again.

"How the hell did he do that? I heard you laugh all the way into the reception area." He narrowed his eyes, "Are you on drugs?" He asked me seriously. Roxas didn't know my history so thankfully he didn't understand the reason as to why I tensed. Demyx was worried... Constantly worried because sometimes I still felt the temptation to fall back into my bad habits. Now? I wished he'd trust me a little more. Which is why I growled, pointing a finger at the door. Worried, but also smart, he got the hint, gave me an apologetic look and then got out, closing the door behind him.

"Umm, dude. What was that about?" Roxas asked, his eyebrow was raised in question at me.

Giving him a tight smile, I returned to my work, "Demyx believes I have given him the permission to play the role of my mother. Apparently you made me laugh in a way none has before..." I murmured absently as I concentrated on the inking. If I were ever to tell Roxas about my past? It wasn't today.

"Ahh, he's a nice guy. A little weird, but he seems pretty cool." Roxas relaxed back in the chair and smirked at me in the mirror. "So, did you ever pick a gay porno to watch? I'm curious now whether it was _Forrest Hump_. Or, what was the other one?"

Relaxing a bit, I grinned, eyes on his back. "_Edward Penis hands._" And then because I wanted to make him blush even though I couldn't see, "Neither. I went with _Whorry Potter_ instead." Drill, wipe.

"Seriously? You actually watched it?" He voice was a delicious combination of disbelief and embarrassment.

"Indeed I did. Went back to the store after we went on our separate ways. It was," A pause, drill and wipe, "Okay." There was silence and I glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. Bright red. Wait, hadn't he been looking at the gay porn section too? "Whats the matter, Rox?" This was fun. "Considering I caught you red handed in that very section, why so shy?"

"I wasn't going to get anything! I was just looking." He gave a defeated sigh and pouted in the mirror. "Okay, that's a lie. I was just curious is all. I doubt I would have had the guts to actually get something though, but yeah...shut up." His words lacked any bite.

Drill, wipe. "You know I'm not gonna. Come on. We had ice-cream together so that makes us friends. What is it you're curious about?" I was curious about why he was curious. "Maybe I can help out? Give you the answer to your question?" Wipe, "Or get you a porno so you don't have to get it yourself."

"Whatever. I'm just curious about anything, okay? Don't make me say it..." He groaned in defeat. "Virgin, ya know. Yup, a virgin at twenty-four. It's just pathetic and what not."

"Nothing is pathetic unless you make it out to be." I told him gently, my eyes still fixed on his skin as I continued my work, "You're certain about your sexuality?" I asked. He could be confused, what with the lack of experience. "I'm not trying to step on your toes, I was serious... I can be a friend." For some reason I wanted to be.

"As long as you don't laugh at me or whatever...And yeah. Definitely gay. Wait. Am I allowed to be sure if I don't have any experience?"

"You are," I assured, "Some people need to test before making a final decision, some don't. And I won't laugh at you, course I wouldn't..." Wipe, drill. "Have you ever talked to anyone about this? The curiosity?" I asked carefully, pulling the gun away from his skin, "Done for today. One more session and it'll be complete!" I told him happily, cleaning him up. Happy because finishing a piece was always a happy thing. I felt weird about the idea of not seeing him anymore after the ink was finished though... "Do you want to hang out? I can explain that stuff to you if you want. No laughing." I promised, hoping he'd accept because then maybe he'd wanna hang out some more after we were done working on him.

He jumped off of the chair and went to look at it closer in the mirror. "Wow. It looks totally awesome! Thanks!" Grabbing his shirt he put it on, wincing a little as the area was tender. "The only person I talked to about being gay was Namine. And being a girl? Yeah, not that helpful." He snorted and watched me finish putting the gun and ink away. "Where do you wanna hang out then?' Shyly shuffling his feet, he glanced up at me.

Closing the case that held my supplies, I smiled up at him, "If we're going to talk about this, then maybe somewhere you personally feel comfortable to begin with."

His head tilted to the side and he nibbled on his lip. "Um, well, my house is the place that comes to mind. Is that okay?"

Jumping up onto my feet, I grinned, "We're friends. Sure it is." I'd made myself a friend. Demyx was my only other friend, and only because he forced it on me. Larxene didn't dare trying and Zexion and I had more of a mutual respect for one another, proud to say we'd worked along side each other at some point. This was different.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

I glanced in my review mirror to check and see that Axel 's black Citroen was following right behind me. He wanted to come hang out with me apparently, which I thought was kinda weird. I mean, why did he want to? To explain stuff to me apparently. Blushing, I gripped my steering wheel and turned my blinker on. What would we even be talking about? Being gay? Sex? Gay sex? Whatever. I figure he would be a good source of information at least. It's not like I could have sex if I didn't know how the whole thing worked. I can't even remember how we'd even gotten on the subject.

Fuck! I laid on my horn as some asshole cut me off. "Watch where you're fucking going!" I yelled, knowing full well he couldn't hear me. How some of these idiots even got their licenses was beyond me. The skin on my back was a little tender and I had to make sure I kept it from rubbing against my seat. One more session and he'd be done. Wow. It was fascinating to watch him draw and color it into my skin. It was a perfect replica of Namine's design, the one she had shown me two years ago when she'd graduated from her art school. I wonder if Axel would like to see some of her other designs. He'd seemed pretty impressed with this one.

Finally my driveway came into view and I checked the mirror one more time and was satisfied to see him still following close behind me. Parking and killing my engine, I got out and waited while he finished parking.

As he climbed out of the car, I called out, "I didn't go to fast for ya, did I?"

"Me? No. My car is a whiny bitch though and sputters when going up hill, but I yelled at her some and well, I'm here, aren't I?" Walking up towards me, he followed as we made our way to the front door of my house.

"Do you make a habit of yelling at inanimate objects?" I smirked up at him as I swung my door open and let him inside and pointed the way to the living room. Thank goodness that I had the place relatively clean.

"I have a very special relationship with my gun." He sat himself down on the couch, bouncing up on it twice before smiling in satisfaction as he flopped back down against it. "I'm willing to create one with this couch of yours too."

"Okay, you're weird. Cool, but weird. Want something to drink?" I tried to remember what I had in my fridge. "I've got soda, some juice, milk, and bottled water." It was a little weird to have someone over. I'd been here a little over nine months and I'd never bothered to invite anyone over. Well, it's not like I had any friends to invite over for an afternoon anyways. They all lived back in Twilight Town. Over six hours away. I'd moved after I'd gotten out of the hospital, unable to face that town without Namine with me.

"Soda, thanks." He seemed very relaxed and at home, clearly not the kind to settle in that awkward sort of silence that needed to be broken. When, after a moment, I came back with his drink and one of my own, sitting down on the other end of the couch, he thanked me again, taking a sip before placing the glass on the side table.

"Alright, so lets do this thing." He rubbed his hands together, turning so he could face me, "What specifically is it you wanna know?" A little shocked at how quickly he jumped in, I didn't have a chance to organize my thoughts. So what came out of my mouth was somewhat less intelligent than I'd originally intended.

"What does it feel like? I mean, how do two guys even have sex?" Very smooth, Roxas. You sound like a high school student on his first day of sex ed.

He grinned, "Maybe I explain the how before the feel of that how." He paused and then shrugged, "Dick goes up the ass. Do it right and it feels like any sex should feel, boy boy, girl girl, boy girl, incredible."

I glared a little and I felt a blush creep up my face. "Well, yeah. I figured it felt pretty good or else people wouldn't do it. Man," I dropped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just grow a pair and rent that damn porno."

"Alright, alright," He said, clearing his throat, "I'm not much for one night stands so I'll tell you how it works and how it feels when you do it with someone you care for. You're sharing something with someone that is intensely intimate. Showing parts of yourself you wouldn't show anyone. But when you do it right, the sensations make everything less scary."

His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, the way they were when he was tattooing. he was seriously honest about wanting to help me with this... "It's not just about the actual act of having sex, it's about how the person touches you both emotionally and physically. It can be tender as it can be rough. Kissing is important, at least, I think it is. Paying attention to specific parts of your partner's body to show them how beautiful you think they are? Very nice as well."

He pursed his lips, "The more technical part when it comes to gay sex would be preparations. The one who bottoms needs to trust the top and the one that's topping needs to make the bottom feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible." He wiggled his fingers, "Gotta slowly stretch them, otherwise it'll hurt like a bitch. And lube. For the love of god, never ever do that stuff without lube. Lube is your best friend."

"Okay." My eyes felt like they would pop out of my skull. I guess I hadn't expected him to give me that much detail. Or, I guess I hadn't been prepared to hear that kind of detail. "I think..." I gulped a bit and looked at the wall across from the couch. "I think, I'll just stay a virgin forever thanks. Let's talk about something else now." I knew I was still blushing and I felt like such an idiot in front of Axel. Why was I so awkward when it came to hanging out with people? Why were we talking about sex instead of playing video games? I didn't need sex...

"No..." He whined, "Don't do that to the world. Don't stay a virgin, someone will miss out on you." He gave me a quick smile and then dropped the subject entirely, "Wanna watch a silly comedy to get that blush off your face?"

By burying my head in a throw pillow, he missed the glare I was sending him. "How can I stop blushing when you say shit like that? Huh? And no. I want to watch something bloody and horrible so I can't think about how weird I feel getting the sex talk from you."

"I seriously didn't mind. I hope I did alright because I've never really tried to explain it to someone with words..." He shifted on the couch some, "I think it's kinda cool you didn't willy nilly throw your virginity out of the window. S'okay to wait. And yeah, we can watch something bloody and horrible if you prefer that."

I refused to move until my body didn't feel like it was on fire. Was it weird that I considered Axel my friend now? Maybe, but that didn't change the fact that the guy was being incredibly cool to come hang out with me at my house and even try to explain the sex thing with me.

"Okay. How does Alien vs. Predator sound?" I asked, my face still stuffed in the pillow.

"Perfect. I'll go snoop around and find myself the bathroom to give ya a moment so you can cool those pink cheeks of yours." With that, he jumped off the couch and went to do exactly as he said. I pulled my head out and fanned my face. He must think I was a prude or something. It wasn't really that. It's weird, but I never felt right about dating people. Mainly because it was almost impossible to find another person in Twilight Town who was gay, but also because I never felt like I was missing out on anything or anybody. I had Namine. She was my best friend. And I was her big brother. There to protect her from all the jerks that tried to date her. And there were plenty. Jumping up, I dug around my DVD tower and found Alien vs Predator. Putting it in, I went back to the couch to wait for Axel.

"Hey," He appeared back in the room, a very special binder in his hands, "Found this, wanted to take a look but realized that'd be rude without asking so I figure I bring it in here and see if you'll give me permission to check it out?"

"Hey! Where did you find that?" I jumped up and snatched it from him. Easy Roxas. "That's Namine's portfolio. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and looked to see if he was pissed that I yelled at him.

"Roxas..." He scolded with amusement twinkling in his eyes, sitting back down on the couch, "Gonna have to bend you over my knees and spank you now." He waggled his eyebrows before smoothing his expression over into something more serious looking, "Was on that table thing in the hallway where I found the bathroom. I'm a very curious person and figured it was hers. I shouldn't have touched it." He said simply, getting me somewhat.

"Well, it's fine. I was thinking about showing it to you anyways. Here, you can look at it. It's what got her into the art academy." I sat back down on the couch and motioned him to sit next to me so I could show it to him.

He looked deep in concentration when he watched each drawing carefully, smiling at some and tilting his head at others. "She's brilliant. Would have kicked all of us out of business had she started a tattoo parlor." He murmured, "Hey, Imma ask something and I hope you won't bite me for it." He warned, "Are these something you want to keep for yourself? Private? If not and you give me permission, I'd like for you to get me copies so I can display them in Bloody Ink's." He looked up from the drawing we'd last landed on, giving me a smile, "Her name would be there, of course."

I blame what I did next on the fact that he'd praised Namine so much. My arms were suddenly around his neck and the binder was squished between us. "Thank you, Axel." Was all I said before letting go and sitting back down, straightening the folder on my lap. I was now going to pretend that had never happened.

Axel looked thoughtful, "We'll have to try what you just did again some other day. For now though," He nodded, "You're welcome and, thank you. It's seriously an honor to get her stuff up in the shop."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

Those fuckers. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to get my tires rotated. Really. You just take them off, then put the back on in a different order. How and why exactly does that take 3 hours? Really? Plus the fact that I didn't bother to bring my iPod with me because it was supposed to take twenty minutes.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I checked the clock and realized that I would ten minutes late to my last appointment with Axel. And I didn't even know a number to call so I could warn him that I would be late. Which was just rude in my book. So not only was I late, but now I hated myself for being that one customer who didn't bother to call ahead and warn that they would be late. It wasn't fair to Axel and whoever else would have their appointment pushed back because of me.

"Dammit all to hell!" I screamed as I tried to change lanes and the stupid car next to me ignored my blinker and then slowed down so I couldn't get over. Seriously, I was going to track that guy down and put sugar in his gas tank. At least I made it to Bloody Ink's without having an accident. This time. I slammed my car door shut, tucking the binder underneath my arm before I stalked in through the front door, hearing the chime that signaled someone entering.

Demyx was behind the counter, going through paperwork, "Welcome to Bloody Ink's! Are you absolutely-" He lifted his eyes then, smiling, "Oh, Hey Roxas!" I bit my tongue in an effort to hold back the retort that I'd normally snap at anyone foolish enough to talk to me when I was in this kind of mood.

"Shit!" Literally bit my tongue. I held my mouth with one hand and gave Demyx a nod before heading over to sit on the couch. I didn't see Axel anywhere so he was probably upstairs or in the break room. Well, Demyx could just tell him I was here. Demyx didn't have too, since Axel walked in a few seconds later, giving me a smile first and then a frown.

"Woah... Who pissed you off?" I moved my tongue around my mouth, making sure I wasn't bleeding before I gave him a nod and shrugged.

"Just those assholes who were supposed to get my car fixed and then sat around with their dicks hanging out while I had to sit in the waiting room. I'm really sorry I was late. And I didn't even have your number so I could call and warn you. Sorry." I mumbled the last part again.

"No worries. You're hard to read sometimes and I still stand by that spanking rule, but you're not the kind to be late to be rude. Here," He reached for the counter, giving me the card of the store, "I forgot to give you one after our first session and then it left my mind entirely for the following. Sorry bout that." He then pulled the piece of paper Demyx was holding out of his hands, ripping off the right top corner, which led Demyx to stare open mouthed in shock at Axel having pretty much destroyed whatever the paper held and then the redhead scribbled something on the ripped off piece, handing that to me as well, "And that's my cellphone number, because we're friends." He grinned at me and then pointed that grin at Demyx, "I'm friends with Roxas." He said happily. I didn't understand why he needed to state that out loud, but I couldn't help the grin that split my face as I happily slipped both pieces of paper into my jeans.

"You're weird." I grinned, and then, "I brought one of Namine's sketchbooks. Um, I didn't bring the portfolio cause that one is all sealed and what not. But this is from her senior year and it has a lot of my favorites in it. Is that okay?" I was a little nervous sharing her designs, but our parents weren't around to care and she'd left me everything. She deserved to have her stuff up on walls.

"More than perfect." Axel said softly, "Wait right here then, I'll go get the frames I bought for them this morning. We'll scan them in and while they print, I'll do the final touch ups on your back. By the time we're done, you can help me hang them up right there." He pointed above Demyx's head, the portion of the wall that was blank, right above the counter. Shit... They'd be the first thing people would see walking into the shop...

"Wow. Okay." I murmured softly, staring up at the empty space imagining Namine's pictures framed and posted. Axel was being really great about this and I was torn between trying to understand why, and trying to figure out the best way to thank him. I'd try and think of something while he finished the last bit of the design. I watched as he turned and walked away to get the frames. Now I was just left standing there with Demyx, who I was sorta nervous in front of, for some reason.

"I don't want to piss you off." He blurted out suddenly, fidgeting a bit, as he gave me a nervous smile, "Can I ask you something? I don't mean any disrespect and although it may sound nosy, and I guess I am being that... I just," He grimaced, "Axel means a great deal to me and I suppose I just want to..." He sighed, "Have his back? I don't know." He laughed softly, shaking his head at himself.

"Huh? You aren't really making a whole lot of sense." Was I really that touchy? I blushed a little and realized that so far, Demyx had probably only seen me pissed off. Whoops.

"Do you like Axel? I don't mean in that friendly type of way or customer and tattoo artist kind of nice. Do you like him as in date material like?" He watched me carefully, clearly afraid he was crossing some line. "I'm asking because although he may seem all kinds of tough, he's actually sorta sensitive. He has a pretty heavy history and I know Axel will keep it to himself unless someone pokes him about it." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm not warning you or anything, I just... I'm. I care about him." He finally said and then he smiled, "The reason why he stated you guys being friends out loud?" The smile turned warmer now, and the way he looked at me was... gratitude? "You're the first friend he's made by himself. Ever."

I slowly processed what he was saying. Did I like Axel like that? "To be honest, he's the first friend that I've made since moving here. And I," I blushed a little. "I don't really know what I feel about him other than a friend. Wait, does he like me like that?" What if he did? What would I do?

Demyx shrugged, "I don't know if he does. I didn't ask him like I asked you," He pursed his lips then, "But if the way he laughs when he's around you is an indicator? Well..." The piercer grinned, "You do things to Axel I haven't seen anyone capable of doing. If it's more than just friends? Imma let you and Axel figure that one out for yourself." He returned his eyes to his paperwork, intent on just leaving it at that but then he looked back up, "Hey, wanna get your tongue pierced?" He asked excitedly. I flinched and starting backing away from him, my mind buzzing with the information that he's just given me.

"Umm, I'll think about it. Thanks. Um, Demyx?" I had just one more thing I wanted to ask him before Axel came back out.

"Ask your question and then tell me what I did wrong there with the piercing question. I asked Zexion to get his pierced the same way I did you and he flat out said no. I need him to say yes." He seemed very determined to get his date's, or boyfriend maybe at this point, tongue pierced. "Anyway, ask away." I leaned in and blushed as I asked the question that I'd been too afraid to ask Axel the day he'd tried to explain the whole gay sex thing in detail.

"Does Axel top or bottom?"

Demyx blinked at me, and then shook himself out of the staring, giving me a grin, "If you're asking me that question? Believe me, you don't want me to know the answer to it." He paused before giving me a simple shrug, "Never been with Axel in that way so I don't actually know. My gaydar is particularly precise though. I think Red is a switcher. But I could be wrong."

"Oh." Was all I could get out before Axel came back into the room, and I tried to calm down my blushing.

Axel took in the scene, frowning at my blush before giving Demyx an amused sigh, "Have you been showing him your naughty portfolio?"

Demyx looked at me and then was real nice to take a hit for me, "Yes. I have." He nodded solemnly, peeking out of the corner of his eye and when I looked just a tad confused as to what this naughty portfolio was, he then subtly explained without outing me to Axel, "I showed him the work I've done as a piercer on genitals." I tried to hold in the look of horror at the very idea, especially since I was supposed to have already seen this naughty portfolio. How the hell do people pierce their genitals?

"Yeah, and Demyx tried to get me to pierce my tongue too." It wasn't really tattling, but it was something else to distract Axel.

Demyx believed it to be tattling though as his mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Hey!"

Axel laughed, "Alrighty, C'mon Rox, lets finish you up." He said, walking off to the room in the back. I mouthed a thank you to Demyx and he winked at me as I trotted after Axel. The room was the same as it always was and I handed the binder to Axel as I took my shirt off.

"So, are we really going to be done today?" I asked excited as the end was near.

"Yes we are." He said, not sounding as excited, actually, he sounded a bit off. Taking the binder, he seated himself behind the computer and carefully began scanning each drawing, readying them to make copies for the frames he'd placed on the floor beside him. "I think this one falls into my personal favorites..." He murmured, pointing at my back with a smile. "Hey," He then said, wrinkling his nose, "I don't want to sound clingy or weird or... Whatever. Are we still gonna hang out after I'm done? Because if not..." He sighed, shrugged and then turned, seemingly embarrassed about his question as he focused on the scanning instead.

I blinked, a little confused. "Yeah. Of course I still wanna hang out. You're like, my only friend here." I went over to stand next to him by the scanner. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily could you?" As crazy as it sounded, my chest was feeling a little warm at the idea that Axel still wanted to hang out and be 'clingy' with me.

Looking up at me, he sighed in relief, "Okay good. I didn't make a complete fool out of myself then." Smiling, he reached up and patted my arm before starting the printing process. "I'm using the fancy options. Normally the copies should look exactly like the originals, each pencil stroke clear and shit."

I flushed in happiness again. "Thank you again for this, Axel. It really means a lot." He didn't have to do this, and yet, he was. I wanted to hug him again...

"Her work deserves to be seen and I'm just happy my store gets to be the one to show it off." He smiled, gesturing for me to go sit on the chair as he pushed off his feet and rolled his stool over to it, starting to prepare his gun. "Smaller needle and no fillers. It'll be less painful today."

"Okay. Let's do this!" I sat down on the chair and arranged myself comfortably. After hours spent sitting here, I had a system so my side didn't hurt so much at the end of the day. Sit for about an hour, rest, then sit for another hour and so on. "How long do you think it will take? Not that I'm in a hurry to be done or anything."

"About thirty minutes. I would have done it after the fillers, but I needed your skin to rest a bit, be less red." I felt his left gloved hand press gently against my left shoulder blade, keeping me steady like it had every session, and then the humming sound of his tattoo gun started, "Here we go." He warned before starting.

"So. How many frames did you buy? And are these pictures that people can get tattooed? Or just for decoration?" I was so excited and it wasn't even my art that was being hung up. Maybe I could go through and pick out a bunch of designs for Axel to use as tattoos. There were some that would make amazing tattoos, and some that I should really try and feature in art shows.

"I measured the wall and there's room for twenty-three, so that's how many I bought." He had that frown of concentration between his eyebrows again and his voice was somewhat absent. I knew he wasn't absent though. "And the idea was just for decoration... I, woah, Roxas, are you seriously saying you trust me enough to let me offer them up as tattoos for customers? I know my face doesn't show it right now, but I... Well that made me feel all fluttery, really." He grinned, eyes on my back, "Very tough guy of me, eh?"

I did the special laugh I'd had to come up with so I didn't shake and mess up the inking. "Come on, Axel. Even tough guys have soft squishy interiors. Haven't you seen the Incredible Hulk? And yeah, well, I wouldn't offer if I didn't think you could do them justice." I did a half shrug as the gun pulled away to wipe. "You can just go through and pick the designs that you like next time you come over."

"Make a selection first. The ones you are comfortable with for me to tattoo on random people." Another wipe and then he resumed inking, "I'll make sure they are offered to people who are actually worthy of them. None of that cheerleader Hello Kitty crap. But yes, make a selection and then from those I'll pick the ones that I'll put in a binder people can choose designs from to then get tattooed." A pause, "The ones we are putting up on the wall are there for show. Just so people can see the beauty your sister created."

"You really are a great guy, you know that?" I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms, concentrating on the feel of the gun on my skin. Even though it still stung just a little, the noise was oddly soothing and relaxing. I figured that he could look through all of her sketchbooks and if he liked anything, he could have it. "Did you want to come over whenever you get done today? I've got nothing going on."

"I'd love too." He murmured, "Can you cook? I suck in the kitchen... Haven't had a decent meal in forever. Take out, always take out. Can I puppy dog my way into requesting a home cooked meal if you know how to do that?"

"I can sort of cook. Mostly Mexican food, since it's pretty easy. Do tacos sound okay?" Tacos were easy and I think I had everything I needed to make them. And I had some ice cream and soda for root beer floats if he decided to stay for dessert.

"Tacos are brilliant." He agreed, "Alright, last one..." He trailed off, eyebrows knitting together a bit more tightly before they smoothed over and I felt him wipe my back off as he smiled broadly down at my back. "There it is... Finished." He murmured, putting the gun away as he stared down at it some more before standing up. "Stand up and I'll take a picture of it for you so you can see properly."

Standing, I let my arms hang at my side. "Wait, how should I have my arms? Down or up or what?" I wasn't sure how the muscles would effect the way the design stretched.

"Down. Just relax your posture." He fished his digital camera out from underneath his supplies and then pointed the thing at me, cursing, "I should take a photography course at some point..." He mumbled before clicking so the flash could go off, picture taken. "Voila. I hope the outcome is what you wished for it to be." Walking over to the computer, he plugged the camera into it, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for the picture to load on his desktop. Once there, he opened the file, moving aside so I could take a look at it on his screen.

"Wow! Axel, it looks amazing! Thank you!" I couldn't get over how awesome it looked, even with my skin a little red from the needles. Peering closer, I saw how even and straight the lines were, and marveling at the overall beauty of the design. It was one thing to see it on paper, but completely different to see it on my skin. My very own skin was now able to have something on it to honor my sister. Forever. "Wow." I said again, unable to think of anything else that described how I felt.

"The redness should fade in a couple of days. You'll have to keep cleaning it like I taught you how for the next month to avoid infections." He instructed before smiling, "It does look amazing..." Finally tearing my eyes away from the screen I turned to look at Axel. Could I...? Gathering up my courage, I stepped closer and quickly wrapped my arms around Axel's neck and squeezed a little. Pulling back from the hug, I went to put my shirt on. Did friends hug? Oh, well.

"Hey," he said, taking my wrist so he could pull me back, carefully wrapping his arms around me. "Not so fast, you didn't give me time to register anything." He whispered as his right hand settled on the small of my back, his left settling on my shoulder, avoiding my scarred side with care.

"Sorry." I whispered, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. It was strange. I couldn't remember anybody really hugging me except for Namine. And even then, I usually resisted any kind of display of affection like a hug. My arms came up around him and I seriously felt my heart double in speed. How long do friend hugs last? I guess I should just hug him back until he let me go.

When I returned the gesture, Axel hummed in appreciation, "You're a very good hugger." He confided and I could hear a smirk in his voice. His thumb on my back did a quick soothing kind of rubbing motion before he stepped away, smiling down at me. "Lets go put the frames up onto the wall and then you can make me those tacos." Nodding, he let me go put on my shirt as he lifted the frames off the ground, gesturing for me to get the printed copies before he walked back to the reception area. I grinned happily and after grabbing the pictures from the scanner, I quickly followed him out.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm done, you can open your eyes now." Doing as he said, I opened my eyes and saw him jump off the counter after having nailed whatever into the wall that was his surprise to me. He pointed up and when I looked, I saw he'd settled two hooks into the ceiling, close by the wall that was now filled with frames holding Namine's drawings and from it hung a thin wooden plank. It was a light wood and... 'Artwork by Namine' is what was engraved into it. The letter work was intricate, beautiful and feminine. "I literally tattooed that into the wood." He paused, "Not with a regular tattoo gun of course, but with one of those things you can engrave wood with. Whatever, it was pretty much the same just that my surface wasn't soft and alive."<p>

I couldn't even think about what he was saying, my eyes were glued to the piece of wood baring my sister's name. "Axel, I don't, don't know what to say." I licked my lips and tried to get the tightness in my chest to loosen so I could really tell him how amazing and thoughtful he was. "Thank you." Only it was so much more than that.

He shrugged, smiling, "The guy who sold the frames had a course going in the back of his store. I signed up for an hour cause I was curious and then decided to try and do that so it would fit the frames." Nodding in satisfaction at the newly decorated part of his shop, he then walked to the entrance, "Make me those tacos and I'll know just how thankful you are." He grinned, waiting for me to follow him.

"As many tacos as you can eat!" I grinned and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Although the tacos had definitely been good, a hundred million times better than my own... Roxas clearly wasn't going to be a high rater chef in some fancy restaurant. That was okay, it had been my first test drive in 'project finding something Roxas can do and make money out off'. He seemed to strongly believe he didn't know how to do anything and I just refused to believe that. Everyone had at least one talent. And I had made it my mission to find Roxas'.

Considering his house, I knew he didn't really need the money. But making money gave you some sort of sense of satisfaction only a job could give and I knew Roxas would start to relax a little easier if he had something stable going in his life, something he liked to do. A paid hobby people appreciated he did because he was good at. He needed to get some more self-esteem... Realize he wasn't useless and that there were people in the world that needed him and his talent.

He was off doing the dishes. I'd tried very hard to give him a hand, but he'd flat out refused to let me into the kitchen, saying I was a guest and better keep my hiney on his couch until he got back. I'd grumbled a bit, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little bit happy about not doing any dishes. So, drink in hand, I'd started walking through his living room, snooping around curiously without overstepping any boundaries.

He had a lot of art that belonged to Namine on his walls. I knew they were hers as having worked on one of her designs for a couple of days, I could recognize her style and strokes. Each was as beautiful as the last. This girl had had an amazing talent and had known it. You could tell by her signature on each one of them. It was her actual name, not a pseudonym or any of the kind. Usually artists did that when they were comfortable showing who they were along with what they drew.

The far back corner of the living room though, a wall that couldn't be seen unless you actually stood in front of it... That didn't contain Namine's drawings. It were photographs. Portraits of people in the most simple situations, but the focus on them was so delicate and caring, as if the photographer had known exactly what emotion had to be captured. They were extraordinary...

Never taking my eyes off them, I asked, "Who took these?" As Roxas walked over to stand beside me.

"Oh, those? I did. Did you wanna watch a movie or something now?" He asked.

Oh, hell no. Turning, I eyed him in shock, "No, no. Roxas, don't tell me you don't realize just how fucking amazing these are!" I gestured at the wall. "That girl, the way you focused on the goosebumps on her neck instead of the way she's kissing that boy? Or the old man reading a book? You somehow managed to capture his age in a beautiful way through his wrinkles, and wrinkles aren't supposed to be flattering."

"Well, I don't know, I just took them. I was just on the yearbook staff one year and I ended up getting a really nice camera for Christmas. That's all." He was blushing a little and staring at the pictures like he couldn't remember taking them.

"This is your talent Roxas." I told him firmly, "These photographs are genius..." I murmured, still awed as I stared at them a moment longer before giving him a curious purse of the lips, "Do you remember liking this? Do you like taking photographs?"

"I guess I do like it." He sounded surprised and a little excited. "We used to go to the park together you know. Namine to sketch and me to take pictures. I haven't touched my camera in a while though..." Trailing off, he turned to look at me. "Could I maybe take your picture?"

I blinked in surprise at the request, but then nodded, smiling broadly, "Yes. Yes you can because then I'm going to ask you to take pictures of my tattoos and then if you can take photographs of tattoos as well as you do portraits?" I grinned, very happy with my idea, "Imma ask you if I can hire you as a freelance photographer for Bloody Ink's. I can't take pictures for crap and I've been wanting to, either find a photographer or take a course myself so I don't screw up the tattoo pictures when I'm done inking them."

"Wait. Okay, let's just see if I can still manage to work a camera, then you can see if you want to hire me and what not. I may just suck now, anyways." Roxas turned and headed to what I assume was his room, where I was hoping he would get his camera. "Come on, the light is better in the studio."

I followed him, entering the studio, seeing him walk over to a small table where his equipment was placed. I suddenly felt a bit funny, slightly shy but not uncomfortable. It was just amusing to see the roles reversed. He'd been in my working space for days and now I found myself in his, about to let him work on me, instead of me on him. I was extremely curious though, so whatever shyness I felt over getting my picture taken was drowned out by that.

"Imma strip." I told him, pulling my shirt over my head so the fabric didn't block all the ink I carried on me. I had a sleeve on my right and left arm, and then a tattoo none could see unless I was shirtless, that followed my spine. Other then those three, I had the two teardrops under my eyes. "Where and how do you want me?" I smothered a chuckle as I realized how that sounded.

"Um, yeah. How about you just stand over here in front of this wall. I'm just going to set my flash and do a few test shots." Roxas looked at me then blushed and busied himself with the camera he now had strapped around his neck. From what I could tell, it looked pretty intense.

"Facing you or back?" I asked softly as I stood before the wall he'd wanted me at.

"You can just face me if you want. These first shots shouldn't matter, so whatever you feel more comfortable doing." His voice was easy and relaxed as he continued fiddling with the settings on the camera, a flash lighting the studio every once in while. "Okay, let me know when you are ready." I'd never had my picture taken before. Not like this anyway, not by a serious photographer. Snapshots between friends? Sure. But nothing like this. Not even for school, course not, my mother hadn't let me go to school.

"Sure, okay, I'm ready. I'm feeling a bit nervous for some reason though." I told him honestly, figuring I better tell him why I probably looked tense.

"Hmm, okay. Then how about this? How about you take my picture first, then I'll take your picture? Come here." He lifted what I can assume was a camera worth several hundreds, if not thousands of dollars casually off of his head and walked over to me to shove it into my hands. "I find that people are less intimidated or nervous if they are on the other side of the camera first."

"If I break it, I swear I'll sell my first born so I can replace it." I said, holding the thing gingerly as I carefully tried to operate it, "Alright, here I go." And I did. I wasn't a photographer, I was very good at drunken snapshots though, so I just lifted the thing, looked through it, aimed at Roxas and then snapped away. "This zoom is so freaking epic! I can totally count the number of eyelashes you got."

He laughed and crossed his arms while he stuck his tongue out. "Relax, Axel. The thing is insured. You can just have fun with it. Mess with the settings or whatever." Changing his pose, he straightened and dropped one arm to his side and saluted me.

Never taking my eye out of the little square I was supposed to look through, I concentrated on taking his picture, "Hey," I had an idea, creative purposes only of course, "I never paid close attention, but now... You're really very beautiful." Blush, do it. There! Snap. Grinning in satisfaction, I pulled away from it, about to waggle my eyebrows in smug satisfaction at my stunt but the way he was looking at me... Oh dear, that flutter was there again.

Clearing my throat, I gave him a soft smile, giving him the device, "That helped. You can do your thing now..." I murmured, moving to stand in front of the wall again.

"I'll be able to show you the pictures you took when we're done. You'd be surprised at how much you can tell about someone by the way they position the camera." His tone was innocent but I raised an eyebrow then blinked when the flash went off. "Okay, hold both arms out and down a little. I might move and get in your personal space in order to get different angles, but just ignore me until I tell you to move." Flash. Flash. He moved me a total of four more times before he moved a chair over in front of the wall. "Okay, now sit down with your back facing me. I want to do a couple steady shots of it." Going to the wall, he took down a tripod and set it up facing the chair.

Doing as he asked, I sat myself down on the chair, back facing him. I moved my arms a couple of times, not really knowing where to place them but then ended up letting them rest on the back of it, leaning forward on them as I got comfortable. I was fascinated with the concentrated look on his face, not really talking as I was having a great time just silently observing him as he took the pictures.

I tensed a little as his hands were suddenly on my back brushing my hair to the side. "Sorry. Okay, just straighten a little..." One hand was pressing lightly in the small of my back and I sat up a little straighter. "Perfect. Now this time, don't move for a second." Gulping, I mumbled out an 'Okay' and then didn't move like he'd asked me, taking that second to process they way my silly heart was reacting to that simple touch. Well... I guess I would just have to see where all this was going to go.

Well, that had certainly been a very interesting experience. And the pictures he'd taken had come out beautifully. He managed to capture the ink in such a detailed manner. Not only did it display the work the tattoo artist had done in an extremely neat way, but the person wearing the ink was photographed in a way where... Well, I thought I looked pretty damn hot in them. They were definitely pictures I'd use to show off my ink and just to look at. They were fucking art.

We were sitting on the couch again, having placed his laptop on the coffee table after browsing through them. "Print them out neatly and then go down to Parlor 006 and Zexion will nail the ones of my back and left sleeve onto his wall instantly."

"Zexion? Is he the guy who does yours? Wait...I've been to that place before." He scrunched up his face obviously remembering the day that he's shown up and harassed the employees.

I chuckled, "He was checkin' out the competition in town while you walked into his store. Which is why he was unavailable. And yeah, Zex did my back and right sleeve. We were both mentored by Xigbar at the same time. I did both his left and right sleeve. Xiggy did my left sleeve and Zex's back." I shrugged, "Apparently your behavior led Saix's eye to twitch for the rest of the week." I grinned, "Zexion came by to warn me about this very demanding blondee terrorizing the Hallow Bastion tattoo parlors."

He blushed and ducked his head a little. "I was having a particularly bad day. Did he really warn you about me?"

"Yeah," I told him honestly, "But I knew it couldn't be that horrible because a second later he was checking out my piercer's ass."

"Demyx?" He laughed. "Yeah, and apparently Demyx wanted to impress him as well. That's pretty cool." Leaning back on the couch he stretched and sighed. "Are they dating now?"

I frowned, "I'm not sure... Zexion and I aren't so much friends as we are each others official tattoo artists. We're technically rivals but we don't see each other as such at all. As for Demyx... Believe it or not, he's pretty tight lipped when it comes to talking about his love life. He'll tell me all the unwanted details once he's certain things are real between them." I shrugged, smiling, "I told Zexion to be nice to Demyx and he gave me that look he gives when he assures someone he won't screw up a tattoo. So... Yeah, they're probably dating and I'll most likely be invited to their wedding in about two years, I'd say."

"Is it always that easy to find someone? I mean, just a glance and it seemed to work out." He was looking at me expectantly, like I should have all of the answers to dating and falling in love.

I laughed softly, "Believe me. Zexion is suffering right now... Demyx is probably testing him in all his areas of expertise when it comes to being 'the one'." I sighed happily, "Nothing is ever easy, but if you love someone? Whatever complications bump into you along the way, they'll appear very minor if that love for the other is strong and true. Plus, make up sex is really rather brilliant."

He looked away and fiddled with his shirt. "So, have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was once," I told him honestly, "But..." Fluttery feelings couldn't fucking compare. These moments I'd spent with Roxas had me worked up in ways I'd never been. "I wasn't really." Clearing my throat as I realized I'd been staring at him longer than a friend would, I said, "Wanna celebrate your new job and get a drink?"

"So, you really wanna hire me?" Eyebrow raised, Roxas looked a little skeptical, but hopeful.

I nodded seriously, "Definitely. You'll give that quality Bloody Ink's been missing this whole time. I can't wait to have you work with me and the others. Larxene is gonna adore you, cameras are like aliens to her and Demyx will just be happy like he always is. I figure we use the first week to see how often you're in the store and how many hours you're working. If you're working the same hours as Demyx and Larxene, you'll get the same pay. Although I won't hire you as an employee as I'd like you to stay freelance, that way you can take on other jobs whenever you want without being stuck to a contract and what the hell other not." I rubbed my hands together, "It will be great. We'll make you a Roxas wall somewhere and find you a place in the shop where you can properly work your magic without being hindered with mine, Larxene's or Demyx's crap."

"Woah. Easy there." He grinned and nodded. "I'll do it. And thanks for the chance." His hands were both fiddling with his shirt now and his eyes were looking anywhere but at me. "Can I hug you again? I mean, you are seriously the best friend I have ever had. And then let's get out of here and get a drink."

"Yeah, you can hug me anytime." Which was true, but did you have to sound so sappy about it? You're going to give yourself away, whatever it is you'd give away... Inhaling sharply, I put an end to my mind rant by pulling him against me, hoping the hug would distract him from my silliness. Holding him close, I looked worriedly over his shoulder as I more than appreciated the way his hands came around me to return the hug. Shit, okay... I was definitely getting the hots for blondie. He just got to me, something about him...

Pulling away, I smiled as I got up on my feet, "Alright, lets go celebrate."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

As I was hugging Axel, I couldn't help but think about what Demyx had said to me in the tattoo parlor earlier. Should I be concerned about liking Axel or about him liking me? Did I like Axel like that? I didn't really know. I did know that I liked hugging him. When he pulled away, I was kinda sad, but I grinned and nodded as we both got up to head out. "Um, where should we go? I haven't really been to a bar around here." I was sort of nervous to go out with Axel, but hey, I needed to loosen up a bit.

"Pink's is cozy. The music isn't too loud and the customers aren't annoying drunks. Plus, Marluxia, the owner? He owes me a drink as I refused to tattoo him when he walked in drunk about two months ago. He was very grateful the next morning when he walked back in with the world's biggest hangover."

"Okay! Lemme go change super quick and we'll go." I left him in the living room and dashed into my bedroom hoping I had something decent or nice to wear out with him. Throwing open my closet, I dug around for my favorite jeans and a t-shirt without stains on it. Ahh, perfect. Just a simple black shirt with a silver design on the lower right half. Put with my jeans, definitely a win.

I ran a brush through my hair really quick and even gave myself a spritz of cologne. No need to actually think about why I was doing any of these things. I just wanted to for Axel. Or I didn't want to embarrass him in public. That's it. I finished and walked back into the living room. "Okay, let's go." Axel's eyes traveled over my figure slowly and he cleared his throat as he saw that I saw he was staring.

"You look great." He murmured, motioning for us to get going, giving me a quick smile.

"Thanks, so do you. Should I drive? Or do you want to?" I blushed a little and grinned up at him. He really did look great. Although he couldn't change, I think he didn't actually have too. He was wearing jeans that defined his shape really nicely and his shirt was a short sleeved dress shirt, black, the top three buttons undone. His fiery red hair was tied back loosely, a couple of random locks falling out of the hold and I really sorta liked his shoes. They were black short boots which sort of killed the dressiness of the dress shirt but it really worked.

"I'll drive since when we go back, your house is on the way to mine." He suggested.

"Okay. Lead the way." I obediently followed him out the front door, locking it behind me.

The bar wasn't that crowded, it being a Tuesday night and Axel got us a booth near the back but close enough that we could enjoy the band that was playing on stage. They sounded decent and everything was very relaxed. A strange guy with pink hair was behind the bar mixing drinks and Axel waved at him. Oh, that must be Marluxia. We sat down and I glanced around at the other tables, grimacing a little as I noticed one table full of woman who appeared to be celebrating a bachelorette party, or something.

"So if we are celebrating, that just means beer right?" I asked hopefully. Beer, I could handle. Hard liquor, not so much.

"No intention of getting drunk," He assured, leaning back in the couch comfortably with a smile, "It's just nice to be out a bit. Glad you're here with me."

"Me too. So, Axel. Tell me a little bit about yourself. You know almost everything about me." I blushed a little, hoping that he would indeed share a little bit more about himself. I'd practically used him as therapy these past few weeks.

"Well..." He gave me a funny frown, leaning his elbows onto the table that separated us, "I think you pretty much know all. My half brother and then after they left my mother did some things that led to a certain moment of my life that I'd call trouble..." He winced, "Anyway, when I managed to get out of that mess, I moved to Hallow Bastion and took some art courses here and there. Life drawing is really boring." He grinned, "Even when it's naked people you gotta stare at." A shrug, "I spent some time in the library, catching up on what I hadn't been able to learn while I was in that mess and somewhere along the way I decided to get a tattoo and that's where I met Xigbar and... Well, from designing the tattoo, to getting it done, Xiggy then took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew and then kicked me out the door, saying I had to quit hogging his place and start my own."

He smiled, "And I did. And it was bloody hard. Hence the name. But I got my own fucking shop and I'm happy-" He interrupted himself, "Well. I was until all the criminals and bikers seemed to have left town. That was just really unfair... They are the best customers tattoo wise, otherwise I just get drunken jocks or giggling cheerleaders." Tilting his head, he gave me a soft smile, one I don't think I'd ever seen before. "Thankfully you walked your rude ass into my store and made me remember why I love my job so much." Do not blush you silly boy. I took a drink of my beer in order to settle my stomach.

"Well, it was really fortunate that Zexion wasn't at his shop that day. Cause I might have gone with him." I grinned and winked at him, letting him know I was teasing. Zexion probably would have kicked me to the curb that day. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was quite rudely interrupted as someone leaned over the table, blocking his view from me and me from him.

It was one of the women from the bachelorette party and after I heard Axel tell her to move politely, she did, but then she did something else. Axel looked completely shocked and dumbfounded as the woman grabbed his face and then started kissing the hell out of him. His eyes became impossibly wider and he seemed frozen for a minute before he kicked himself back in gear, pushing her away. She giggled and then drunkenly danced her way back to her friends. I sat there frozen and my fists clenched, the nails digging into my hand. What the fuck was that? My jaw was tight and I narrowed my eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Before he could answer I shoved back my chair and stomped towards the back of the bar, where I figured the bathroom was. I was right and I pushed open the door only to slam it and lock it behind me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I slammed my hands down on the sides of the sink and stared into the mirror trying to understand the sudden rage that was building in my chest. Why was I so angry all of a sudden? "That stupid bitch." Was the first thought that came to mind. She'd interrupted us. That was enough to make me angry normally. I hate people who were pushy.

And she kissed Axel. She kissed him. I blushed and finally admitted to myself that I was jealous. That's what I was feeling right now, the real reason I wanted to go out there and shove her head into the fryer at McDonald's. I didn't want Axel to kiss anyone in front of me. Hell, I didn't want him to kiss anyone ever.

But we were friends. I wasn't supposed to be having these feelings about him. Resolving to hold these feelings in to preserve the friendship was hard, but I didn't want to lose Axel. And friends didn't freak out and storm off like this. Friends stayed there and laughed with each other at how stupid some people were. Sighing, I splashed water on my face to cool it down and unlocked the door to go sit back down and pretend that I wasn't jealous about what happened.

I plastered a smile on my face as I sat down. "You okay, man? That was totally random." Good. Nice and normal sounding. He tilted his head thoughtfully, his eyes scanning me carefully and when he seemed to have figured out whatever problem had been running through his head, he blinked, his lips parting.

"You're jealous..." He breathed.

"What?" I leaned away from the table. "No, I'm not!" Perhaps he would have believed me, had my face not been insanely red.

He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes on me as he crossed his arms, "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I copied him and folded my arms across my chest and looked down at the table.

"Well that sucks..." Snapping my eyes back up to his face, I saw he'd leaned forward onto the table, a grin playing on his lips, "Kinda hoping you were." Gulping and trying to process exactly what he was saying, I finally reached out and took another drink of my beer.

"Okay, what? You want me to be jealous? But that would mean that I like you, and if you wanted that, then that means that you like me back. Right?" Please tell me my logic was correct, that would be awesome...

"Exactly right." He said easily, giving me a smile.

"Oh." Where was my response to that? "Okay. So, then what happens now?" Really. What happens after you realize that you like your friend?

"Well..." He began slowly, prying my fingers off my glass so he could lace his fingers through mine, "Imma hold your hand cause I really want too and you can tell me if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's okay." His hand was warm against mine, and I couldn't seem to stop staring at the table. This was seriously freaking me out. He liked me and I liked him. That meant that we were...dating? Or, how exactly did this work? I glanced at Axel, hoping he would give me a little direction.

"Things are the same, Roxas... We hang out when we feel like it and we talk about things like we used too. We'll watch movies, work together and eat the occasional dinner. Just like we've been doing the entire time..." He said softly, his thumb rubbing in a soft circular pattern over the back of my hand. "Only now..." He smiled happily, "You can hug me as long as you want without wondering if you need to ask me permission first because now you can be sure I always will want your hugs and they can last forever if you want them too, I definitely won't object." He paused, licking his lips as he looked at me, "We can stare at each other without it being awkward anymore and," He reached out, gently pushing a blonde lock out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, "been wanting to do that for a while now."

"You wanna go back to my house and watch a movie?" I was so red and nervous being out in public right now after just confessing to Axel, I really needed to get some air. He nodded, releasing my hand which I'm not sure I liked but the moment I was on my feet like he was, he reached down, clasping our hands back together. Giving me a reassuring smile, he tugged me along with him out of the bar, giving the guy with pink hair a quick wave and then we were outside, the fresh air hitting us in a way that I really appreciated right now.

I felt the need to chatter in order to fill the silence and I still wanted to know things about him. "Tell me a secret, Axel." He pursed his lips, thinking of what to give me as he pulled me close to him, settling me against his side, releasing my hand so he could place his arm around my shoulders, keeping me tucked there comfortably.

"I'm afraid of needles." What? He chuckled at my expression, "When they are used on me. With tattoos a blindfold does the trick, but piercings?" He popped the tongue ring out between his lips, running it over the bottom one before slipping it back into his mouth, "I was Demyx's first fainter."

I laughed and put my arm around his waist, easily hugging him close. Hey, this wasn't so bad..."You really fainted? I have a hard time believing that." I reluctantly let him go as we got into the car. Good thing my house was only a five minute drive away.

"Totally. It's how Demyx black mailed me into becoming his friend." He stepped into the car, continuing as we sat next to each other, starting the engine, "Be my friend or else I'll tell everyone how tough and mighty tattoo artist Axel, owner of Bloody Ink's fainted when his silly piercer stuck a needle through his tongue." He quoted the piercer, "It was very effective." Grinning, he pulled out of the parking lot, driving back to where my house was at. "Tell me a secret of yours, Roxas." He asked, giving me a soft smile.

"Hmm. I'm scared of spiders. And I mean scared. Namine would have to kill one whenever I saw one." Not really shocking, but still kind of embarrassing.

"Me, a tattoo artist, just told you I faint when I see a needle get stuck through my skin," He laughed, giving me an amused look, "Come on, Rox, tell me something you'd only want me to know." He requested softly. "Anything."

"I want to make out with you when we get to my house." I turned away and stared out the window, completely embarrassed but still kinda hoping it would actually happen. We liked each other right? I wanted a kiss...

I heard him hum appreciatively, "A sweet soft kiss to introduce you to it, or actually making out?" He asked curiously, making me feel less embarrassed as he wasn't making fun of me at all. "If it's the last then... I told you I'd create a special bond with that couch of yours." Never taking his eyes off the road, he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I don't know. I guess if the sweet soft kiss is good, then yeah. Making out. I think it's high time I enjoyed being an adult and yet, still immature enough to want to make out while watching movies. That's normal right?" I perked up as my house came into view. Parking the car, he killed the engine and then nodded, "Definitely normal." He agreed, getting out of the car and following me to the house.

When we got to the front door, he took my hand, turning me to face him. He stepped forward, looming over me just a bit as he placed his left hand above my head against the door, "I'm going to give you that sweet soft kiss right now and if you like it, you invite me in. If you don't like it or anything feels weird, walk inside and don't feel bad about it." He murmured softly, making sure I didn't feel obliged in any way whatsoever. His hand released my own so he could cup my face gently, tilting it up, our faces just inches apart. "You sure you want me to be your first kiss?"

"Hell yeah." I whispered, my eyes were on his lips and I licked mine in anticipation. This was it. Finally getting what I'd never had from the only guy I'd ever told I liked him. He grinned at my excited reply, surprising me as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose first before tilting his head to the side and letting his lips brush over mine once, twice before pressing them onto my mouth. He breathed in shakily, his fingers cupping my face a bit more firmly as he moved an inch back to whisper 'Hell yeah' somewhat breathlessly in agreement before continuing the soft lip lock.

My entire body felt like it was on fire and I was hyper aware of how close he was standing and every place our bodies were touching. His lips were soft and I tentatively pressed back, hoping to tell him that I was enjoying it. I reached my hand up to clutch at his sleeve, fumbling a little as my eyes were closed. I wanted to try something. Opening my mouth a bit, I moved against his lips, and breathed in. It was warm and tingly, making me smile into the kiss. The hand that had previously been above my head, slid down so he could guide it to the nape of my neck, tilting my head further back, deepening the kiss. Sucking my bottom lip between his, he nibbled on it ever so lightly before he pressed his open mouth gently back on top of my own, his tongue hesitantly seeking access.

Oh wow. It felt a little weird, but I opened my mouth and let him in, moving my own tongue to touch his lightly. This was really hot, and it made me wonder what everything else would feel like. This amazing? And was it the kiss or was it Axel? So far I had no complaints and I was willing to chalk up this amazing kiss to Axel's talent. He was just that good. I couldn't keep the moan that he caused from escaping and I was seriously gonna need some air, breathing through the nose was not going to be enough in a minute. But I didn't want to stop...

I felt him shiver beneath my hand, and I almost wondered if he was cold but then I got a soft moan in reply to my own. He ended the kiss slowly then, pecking me lips once, twice, three times and then a fourth time just for good measure before he chuckled, his thumbs pushing the hair out of my face.

"Well you're just a natural, aren't ya?"

"Really?" I asked, panting a little and extremely excited. Grinning up at him, I licked my lips and tasted him on there.

He nodded, grinning back, "Heart racing and I think my mind's gone to mush."

"So..." I trailed off and reached out to touch his chest over his heart. Yeah, it was racing. Sweet. "Do you want to come inside?" I put my other hand over my heart and grinned as both were racing as about the same speed.

He nodded instantly and I was glad he seemed to be just as excited as me. "We got a date with your couch."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter guys, and this one we worked really hard on. Please leave a review if you like it. Also, this is where that mature rating kicks in, so read responsibly.

**Axel**

His previously gentle hands pushed me back roughly, making me fall back onto the couch as he settled on top of me, never breaking the heated kiss. He'd started out shy at first, both sitting on the couch, kissing hesitantly, exploring and getting to know each others likes and dislikes. I was being particularly careful as I'd never been with a virgin before and for some reason this felt like completely new territory.

For the next long and delicious couple of minutes, I realized he was a fast learner. The moment I made a noise of pleasure, he seemed to register it and then do that over and over again until I had to break away for some air. Now he'd apparently decided to plunge in for the goods and ravage me beyond the point of recognition. I was surprised I was still aware of my surroundings as I felt completely dazed and incoherent as his lips worked wonders and his hands roamed over my chest and sides, into my hair and... Well, it was amazing.

My breathing would never calm down and my heart was about ready to burst. The way his body moved on top of me and how he'd taken the lead in the kiss somehow made me feel like the shy virgin. Which was really kinda cool. I was happy he was so comfortable and I just simply enjoyed the entire make out session, loving it as much as he was. Kissing him back for all I was worth, I let my hands fist into his shirt on his back, breaking away for some air again.

"Woah..." I panted, needing a minute. He needed to give me a minute! My dick was so hard, it hurt at this point and I knew I didn't want him to take care of it even if I was pretty sure he'd be very willing... And god, did I want him to, but that'd be too fast.

He pulled away, lips red and swollen and eyes hooded in lust. "What? Did I do something wrong?" His voice was soft and he was panting a little. Eyes were roaming all over and he kept licking his lips in anticipation.

Framing his face, I shook my head, smiling, "Definitely nothing wrong." I leaned up, intent on giving him a small soft kiss but he didn't let that happen, no... Instead he started kissing the hell out of me again, which... "Roxas!" I broke away again, chuckling a bit awkwardly as I was completely breathless at this point, "I need a minute to cool down, if you don't let me cool down we'll end up doing things you're not ready for," A pause and then I honestly told him, "nor I." How I wanted to fuck him... I really, really was having a hard time being good. But too soon! We'd just admitted to liking each other.

"Oh, okay." Nodding, he moved back and sat on the other side of the couch, every few seconds reaching up to touch his lips and smile softly. "That was really awesome. Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" His voice was hesitant and eager sounding.

I groaned, so turned on I was pretty certain it would kill me, "No, I'm not sure, but please help me out and see my logic. If we go too fast..." I'm not sure what, but... "Lets just make sure we know each other inside and out before doing the intimate." Right... Being with him without telling him about my history would be keeping something from him he deserved to know before agreeing to drop his pants in my presence. "You're too far away though, you think you can manage to cuddle without trying to see how boneless you're capable of making me?" I grinned, reaching out with a hand, hoping he'd just get over here already.

His smile split his face and he literally jumped across the couch to sit by me, grabbing my hand to lace his fingers with it. "It's not like I know what the other stuff we could do is. So, I'm all excited but don't know what could come next. I'm sorry you're excited and you know what comes next. It's harder for you. Sorry, Axel." He leaned up to place a quick kiss on my cheek before sitting back down.

Wrapping my arms around him, I shook my head, "Don't be sorry. Not about this..." I whispered, trying to find a way to settle him against me without touching his side. This was tricky... "Roxas," I asked, "Can you please tell me how to not hurt you?" I gestured at his side for clarification.

"Hmm, that is a tricky one." He tapped his finger against the side of his face and raked his eyes over me laying on the couch. "Okay. I think I've got it. Here, stand up." He waved at me to stand and I did, wondering what he had in mind. Moving me back a little, he went to the right side of the couch and sat down, turning and leaning his back and side gently against it. "Okay, now you can lay down on the couch with your head in my lap, or you can sit between my legs. Sound good?"

Nodding, I flopped down on the couch, settling my head on his lap all the while smiling up at him, "I can't believe I didn't see how hot you are from the minute I met you..." I told him curiously.

Tilting his head to the side, he grinned and started running his fingers through my hair. "It's not like I made the best impression. And I was too scared slash intimidated by how cool you are to really notice how good looking you are. But, you can go ahead and shower me with praise now though..." He winked at me.

"Alright," I agreed easily, wiggling my butt into the couch to get comfortable, taking a deep steadying breath, "Here goes..." I waggled my eyebrows playfully up at him, "One." Yes, I was going to tick them off, "I swear to god, I'm obsessed with your eyes. Their blue is almost surreal, in a fascinating way." I lifted a second finger, "I think your hair is even more out of control than mine and that quite honestly make me very happy."

Third finger, "I've never been attracted to someone shorter than me before, so I'm a little surprised... I like it though. You're so incredibly cute, it's kinda unfair." Fourth finger, "When you took those pictures of me? How concentrated you looked? I totally wanted to jump you for that alone." Fifth finger, "I will swat that yummy ass of yours one day."

Sixth finger, "But none of that can top just how amazing a person you are..." I told him softly, "Sure, you were a bit rude when we first met, but nobody has made me want to stick around and find out why. You make me want to stick around and when you're having a bad day and it seems like you won't smile ever again? I feel this urge to try and make you laugh so badly..." I smiled up at him, "I love your laugh, music to my ears."

His face was so adorably red at this point, and he wouldn't look me in the eye. His fingers had stilled in their stroking of my hair and there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Wow. All that huh? I have a few things that I like about you, ya know." He cleared his throat and his eyes stared into mine as he started talking. "I liked you from the minute you appreciated Namine's sketch. And then how you just made me relax? Or when you made me laugh? It was just so easy to be around you. I like that, a lot. How being with you isn't hard or uncomfortable at all. Even when we were looking at gay porn. How on earth did I even end up hanging out with you after that? I totally wanted to die..." Chuckling a little, the hand in my hair started up again. "You are really hot. And you are seriously, like, the coolest guy I've ever met. And since you are laying on me and I want to kiss you again, you should lean up so I can." Smirking, I did just as he asked, pushing up so I could offer him my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

For a week now we'd been dating and Demyx was so worried about the smile that never seemed to leave my face, he nearly dragged me to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. That was up until I told him I was dating Roxas. Dating Roxas. Yeah, just thinking about it had my heart flutter... Our first date had been relatively traditional, we'd both decided on going out for dinner and then a movie.

We'd gone all gooey on each other... He'd fed me his food and I'd fed him mine. Hand holding in the cinema, some stolen kisses and severe lack of interest in the actual movie we'd gone to see. Quite honestly, I'm not sure I could even remember the title. Second date... Well, I'd just finished up inking a customer and had called Roxas in so he could take some pictures...

They were amazing, he was brilliant at the job and assured me he was having a great time, which made it even better. After he'd taken the photographs we'd planned on going back to his place, but then ended up ordering in some chinese and eating it on the chair in my working area as Demyx and Zexion had been occupying the kitchen... I would have suggested my apartment, but Demyx and Zexion had been 'occupying' the kitchen...

In any case, the chinese picnic on the chair had been cozy, we'd cuddled up on it afterwards and spent hours talking, sharing small stories... Or, well, Roxas had shared, telling me everything about Namine and the adventures they'd had when they were little. He was so sweet... That flutter I'd never felt for anyone but him was so extremely pleasant. I would have basked in it's jolly glory for a while longer if it weren't for the fact that I needed to tell Roxas about my history. He deserved to know who I'd once been and what sometimes still poked at me.

Which is how I'd ended up getting nervous because now I needed to tell this guy I liked very much I used to be addicted to drugs... Not exactly awesome. I had no idea how Roxas would take it and I'd never actually 'kept' it from anyone before. Never been ashamed... I felt a bit ashamed now. It's not a part of me that I was proud of and I just... Whatever. I'd gone through extreme lengths to make sure this third date was absolutely perfect so I could dazzle him some before throwing that bit of information at him. I had bribed the night guard at the aquarium.

He'd walked in to get an appointment for a tattoo a couple of days ago and I'd told him I'd do it half off if he let me into the building. I remembered Roxas saying something about liking fish. I wasn't sure... What mattered was that now we were sitting in this huge tunnel, surrounded by water, all lit up, hundreds of colorful fish swimming around us. Left, right, up and down, everywhere you looked they were there.

I'd told him to prepare us some sandwiches, because I couldn't even make those right. Thankfully Roxas knew how to make very nice ones, and he had... So now we were sitting on a comfortable blanket, in the middle of the tunnel, eating our sandwiches.

"It'll be a year since the accident next month." He chewed his sandwich thoughtfully, watching a tiger shark float above us. "I'm planning a trip to Namine's grave. Would you go with me?"

Giving him a startled look, I swallowed my food quickly, giving him a nod, "Yeah, of course. If you really want me too."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there." He grinned at me and nudged me with his shoulder. "I'll be the only one there, besides you. Our parents died a few years ago and it was just us. That's why it was so hard to stick around Twilight Town after the accident. I mean, I stayed to make sure that asshole got what was coming to him, but after that, I needed to get out." Well shit, he really hadn't had much luck at all... Reaching out, I pulled him closer to my side so I could place a soft kiss against the side of his head.

"I'd love to meet your sister." I murmured. Curious, I asked him gently, "Will you tell me? How'd the accident happen?"

His voice was soft and hesitant as he snuggled into my side. "We were on our way to an art supply store. I was driving because Namine wanted me to help her carry the new easel she had ordered. It was the middle of the afternoon and we weren't even going that fast. Probably about thirty miles per hour. It's weird, I can remember almost every little detail about that day, except the actual crash." He stopped and cleared his throat before continuing. "The light was green for us, but there was a truck that ran a red light. He t-boned us going about sixty miles per hour." A sharp intake of breath and I felt Roxas shiver a little. "He was high on some kind of drug, I don't remember what. The middle of the afternoon and he was wasted."

His chuckle was pained and I felt his hand grip my jeans. "Namine was killed instantly when he hit her side, but my seatbelt broke and I was flung out and actually into his truck, my side getting sliced up in the process. The guy had a broken leg and his father wanted to sue us for damages." The disgust in his voice made my blood run cold. "A fucking broken leg. Fortunately or actually miraculously, one of the witnesses at the scene was a lawyer. And she helped me. The guy is doing twenty years, and I'm set for life." Disgust gave way to sadness as he finished explaining it. "Not fair at all."

Swallowing the dry lump in my throat, I absently held Roxas closer to me, agreeing with him that it wasn't fair at all. I'd have said more, but there weren't many words I could use to reply to this... And... Drugs is what had killed his sister and given Roxas both physical and emotional pain every single day for the rest of his life. I wasn't stupid, I knew it was indirect, but drugs had been involved. How was I ever going to tell him now? I didn't want him to be disgusted with me, yet he had every right to be... Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - A week later<strong>

Hanging up my phone I sighed in defeat. He was working again, couldn't hang out, sorry. I glanced out my car window at the sign for Bloody Ink's and winced. How could he be working everyday all of a sudden? Were the bikers back in town? And if so, why wasn't I being called in everyday to take pictures?

"Axel." I whispered, resting my head against the steering wheel. Had I done something wrong? Did he not want to hang out with me at all anymore? Answers. I needed some answers and there was only one person I could try and get the answers out of. Demyx. Gulping, I glanced around the parking lot and spotted his car. Of course. He was always working on a Friday. Ignoring Axel's car out of the corner of my eye, I slipped my phone back into my pocket and killed my engine.

I could slip in and talk to Demyx and hope that Axel was in the middle of a tattoo like he had just mentioned on the phone, or I could try and get Demyx's attention and have him slip away on his lunch to talk to me. Balling my hands into fists and gritting my teeth, I shook my head in defiance. No, I wasn't going to be sneaky about this. I wasn't avoiding him, he was avoiding me. I could do whatever I wanted. Straightening my back and licking my lips in nervousness, I pushed open the door, causing the same bell to ring alerting the shop to my presence. Demyx stood behind that counter like he always did.

Demyx looked up from a book he was reading, frowning, "Hey Rox. Axel isn't in today... Did Larxene call you?"

"Oh. Wait, his car is in the parking lot. No, Larxene didn't call me." How was he working when he wasn't even here? My throat felt tight and I stared at the floor. "Where is he?" I asked softly. Why did he lie to me? Demyx's frown didn't disappear, only this time it wasn't directed at me, but at his boss who wasn't here.

"Xigbar is in town. Zexion came to pick him up so they could meet with Xig for lunch." Jumping off the stool, he walked around the counter, "Roxas, you wanna talk a bit? You don't look so well..." He gestured for the kitchen, giving me a careful smile.

"Yeah, I do." Unable to keep my anger completely in check, I stomped forward and into the kitchen grabbing the mug that Axel had said I could use. Filling it up with coffee, I turned and sat down at one of the tables waiting for Demyx to join me. Following my lead, Demyx filled his own mug up with coffee, sitting down on the chair opposite of me.

"You look on edge." He pointed out the obvious. "Alright, for this once I won't crush your cigarettes if you need to smoke." He allowed. "Now tell me what's up... Clearly Axel didn't tell you he was out."

Nodding in thanks, I pulled out my pack and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, Axel told me he was working today and couldn't hang out." Leaning forward I, glared at the table. "He's always working apparently. I haven't seen him outside of work in days. Demyx, I think he doesn't like me anymore. But since he hired me, he is doing his best to let me down easy or something." Maybe this had been a bad idea from the start.

"Wait." Demyx said, "Working? He only had one customer over the last week... You should know, it's the only picture you took for him." He shook his head then, "I don't think it's quite as simple as him not liking you anymore. He's been acting strange around everyone. The only times I talk to him is when I purposely start up a conversation, otherwise I don't even get as much as a hello in the morning."

"One! Are you fucking serious?" I yelled and slammed my mug down on the table, angry that he'd been lying to me this whole week. Coffee splashed out onto my fingers, but I didn't care. Just as fast the anger fizzled out and I slumped back into my chair in defeat. "So, then what's the matter with him? It seems pretty simple to me." Demyx sighed, leaning onto his elbows so he could place his chin in his palms, sighing again.

"Things are never simple with Axel... he definitely still likes you, I'm sure of it. The way he is around you? Talks about you? What's happening this week is not because he suddenly doesn't like you anymore. He was feeling too much for you for it to be able to die out in just a week." he sat up again, clearing his throat, "Actually... he likes you so much, I'm pretty sure he was about to tell you..." He frowned, giving me a curious look, "Are you against drugs, Roxas? Did you show any strong feelings to Axel over the subject?"

"Drugs?" Huh? What did that have to do with anything? Eyes closed, I leaned back and tried to remember the last time I'd really talked and hung out with Axel. It'd been at the aquarium, where I'd asked him about Namine's grave..."Oh shit!" I shouted and jumped forward, my knee connecting to the leg of the table. "Fuck!" Demyx was looking at me like I was insane. Grimacing and rubbing my leg, I explained. "Demyx, you know I had a twin sister who died last year? Well, she was killed in a car accident. The same one that caused the scar on my side. The driver," Gulp. "He was wasted and high on some kind of drug when he hit us. I told Axel that story about a week ago..." Trailing off, I sent a questioning look at Demyx, hoping he could make sense of it all.

Demyx blinked, sitting back in his chair. "Oh. Okay, yeah, then I see what's going on." He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile, "He wanted to tell you something in relation to his history on that date. It's why he went all out with the location. I remember because he asked me if it was a good idea. I thought it was..." When I gave him a pointed look, Demyx shook the dreamy look off his face, "Yes, stay on topic." He agreed, "Anyway. I can't tell you what it is Axel wanted to tell you as it isn't my place. But what you told him about the driver? He's most likely freaking out right now, wondering if it won't just be best to break up with you rather than tell you what he needs to tell you." Demyx shrugged rather simply, "Now that you have a grip on the situation, I say you make sure he doesn't take the coward's way out and force it out of him." He paused and then added, "He really does like you."

I blushed a little at that. "I really like him. When will he get back and does he have anything scheduled for today?" Determined now, I wasn't going to let him get away.

"He should be back in about an hour. He doesn't have anything scheduled and it's a slow day so just get back here when he does. I'll make sure he's unavailable customer wise. You guys need to talk and work this out..." Demyx reached out, patting my hand, "Don't be too hard on him. The only reason he's been avoiding you so much is because he strongly believes he doesn't deserve you."

I snorted. "That's dumb. Doesn't deserve me? He doesn't get to decide who I get to be with. I want him and I'm not taking no for an answer." Staring at the coffee I hadn't bothered to drink and the half burned cigarette in the ashtray, I thought about what I could say to him. Should I corner him and just demand answers? Demyx opened his mouth to answer me, but the little bell at the entrance rang. Giving me an apologetic look, he got up and then made his way into the reception area to greet whoever had walked in.

"Axel!" I heard him say from behind the now closed door. Axel? I nearly got up, but apparently Demyx was intent on scolding his friend slash boss, "Roxas is in the kitchen and you're gonna tell him what you need to tell him. Right fucking now!"

"Demyx. Stay out of this."

"If you break up with him instead of telling him? Then yeah, you don't fucking deserve him." There was no answer to this and a second later the kitchen door opened to reveal a nervous looking Axel.

I resisted the urge to stand up and run over to him, but just barely. "Can I talk to you Axel? And, can you not tell me you're working, please?" Keeping my voice pleasant, I waved at the chair next to me, hoping that he would at least sit by me while we hopefully talked this out. I saw him gulp, grit his teeth, followed by an awkward nod before he nervously sat himself down in the chair beside my own. His shoulders were so tense, didn't that hurt?

Maybe he just needed something to take his mind off of whatever it was that he was thinking about? Quickly so he couldn't stop me, I leaned up in my chair and gave him a chaste kiss, hoping that could ease some of the tenseness in the situation.

"Axel? Will you talk to me please?" When I'd kissed him, his hand had shot out, fingers settling on my shoulder as he now stared at me. Not answering my question, or relaxing, his facial expression turned extremely sad, which shot a pang through me as I really never wanted to see that look on his face ever again. Leaning in closer, he took my chin in his free hand gently, surprising me as he gave me a soft kiss that lasted longer than the one I'd given.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. The pain that I heard in his voice was so harsh and deep, I didn't think I could ever understand it. What had happened to him? My arms circled his shoulders and I pulled him against me.

"Axel, please, talk to me. You're hurting and it's hurting me." Trust me, please Axel. "I want to help you."

"Okay. But you don't need to help. I got help already." He murmured, "You need to let go of me though, I..." Pulling out of my arms, he got off the chair and started pacing the kitchen floor, his fingers tugging harshly on his hair as he tried to get it out. "Please don't fucking leave me." He said first and before I could reply to that he started talking real fast, blurting it all out to me.

"I told you about my dad and my half brother, how my mother's behavior forced them to leave? My mother was a drug addict before she met my father. He fell in love with her for reasons only god can be aware off. He got her cleaned up and then I was born and we were a pretty happy family until she fell off the wagon and started doing drugs again. My dad tried to get her back into rehab, but she refused. She's a very good liar... very, very good..." He said, still pacing the floor, not looking at me once, "It's how she got custody of me. My dad couldn't stay, she was literally ruining his life and Reno's. Mine too, but the law didn't allow my father to take me with him, so he was forced to leave..." I could detect a bit of anger there, clearly not happy his dad hadn't tried harder.

"When they left, my mother pulled me out of school because the money she was supposed to spend on my education, she spent on drugs instead. I was about ten by that time and since I was always home..." He stopped his pacing, sitting down on the floor, looking completely broken, "She did stuff to get drugs. Tons of men always came into the house and I heard everything. Anyway... No school, no friends, nothing really... I was bored. My mother got annoyed with my constant nagging and started giving me drugs to keep me calm. She told me I had ADHD, that I needed the pills to keep myself healthy. I had no idea she was feeding me addictive shit so I'd be too high to bug her."

I saw red, and not just Axel's hair. She fucking drugged her own kid? I swear if she'd been standing in front of me, I'd have hit her. "Axel. Are you telling me your own god damned mother drugged you?" It was beyond horrible. To think that Axel had been forced into something like that, broke my heart and seriously had me digging my fingernails into my palms, trying to control the anger I could taste.

He nodded at me, still looking pained, "I couldn't get off it, Rox... At fifteen she kicked me out, saying I was popping more pills than she and that I had to go fend for myself. Luca is a very big city... the drug community is unfortunately much too high and doesn't care about age. I tried at first to get myself into one of those foster centers and get cleaned up, but I wasn't even really aware I was an addict. My body went into withdrawal and instead of talking to the caretakers down at the centers about it, I went to one of my mother's old boyfriends, knowing he had the pills that could ease down my..." he chuckled humorlessly, "ADHD. He laughed in my face of course, telling me my mother had lied. He gave me the pills and from there on forward all the jobs I got was to pay for those pills."

He shrugged then, "I was too high to really remember much of that time, in any case... I blacked out after one particularly rough night and woke up in a rehab center the next day. Was in there for a year and when I got out? I moved to Hollow Bastion." Looking down at the floor, I saw his body shudder, "You know the rest."

I couldn't even begin to imagine the horror that he'd been through. How could I? I'd had a loving family and a decent life up until the accident, and yes, it had been painful to lose my sister, but how could he even think that he didn't deserve me because of something that he couldn't control? I didn't know how to break the silence. What could I say? I'm sorry? How paltry. Slumping to the ground a few feet from him, I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I felt exhausted all of a sudden, my chin came to rest on top of my knees and I stared at the refrigerator in my line of sight. How could someone do that to their own child? And Axel hadn't even known what was happening to him. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He really was amazing. To get over something like that, then go on to own his own successful business? I was in awe of him.

"I don't know what to say, Axel. I mean, first off, I really want to dismember that bitch that birthed you, because she surely can't be called a mother. Second, I want to just wrap my arms around you and hug you forever." Tilting my head to the side, I admired the amazing guy in front of me. "Third, I'm just so amazed by you. To get through all of that? The strength it must have taken?" I shook my head and smiled gently. "You're my hero."

He tore his eyes of the ground, looking up at me in surprise, "No, Roxas. I just want to be your boyfriend. Sure, my addiction originated from my mother, but whoever put me in rehab? They're the hero. Without them I would still be an addict today. I would have never been able to get cleaned up and live my life without that person helping me." He smiled then, "He was a police officer. The people at the center said he found me somewhere in the streets and brought me to the rehab facility first thing." He sighed, "I... I can't believe you're taking it so well. I was really afraid you'd hate me for it since that driver was on drugs when he hit you and Namine. I'm sorry for not handling it right this past week."

I blinked. "How would some random guy on drugs hurting me, make you the bad guy? Give me a little credit. I know who to blame and it certainly isn't in any way connected to you. Axel, drugs are not to blame. They are an inanimate object, like the truck that rammed us. Each was used and abused by the guy who was driving." That said, I smiled at him. "And you're forgiven for this past week, as long as you promise to make it up to me. Like, maybe a date?" Pushing himself away from the kitchen cabinet he was sitting against, he slid over to me so he could sit in front of me, legs on either side as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No more dating, please? Your boyfriend. That's what I want. I don't want you to be my date anymore but my boyfriend." Leaning his face in closer, his lips were inches away from my ear, "I'm falling very hard for you, Roxas."

I grinned like a maniac, my cheeks hurting a bit as they stretched. "Really? Your boyfriend? Gosh, I don't know Axel...maybe you should kiss me? Just to help me make up my mind?" The words had barely left my mouth and he shoved his lips onto my own, kissing me fiercely.

"I'm sorry I'm not always the brightest. I really screwed up these last couple of days... I promise I won't do that ever again." He whispered, his mouth still on mine, hands framing my face gently. He kissed me some more, our bodies trying to get closer to one another as they'd seriously lacked in make out sessions lately.

"Upstairs?" I gasped out, suddenly aware that we were making out in the kitchen of his tattoo parlor.

"You sure?" He asked breathlessly, "Won't we be cheating on your couch?" We'd always gone to my place so far... I'd actually never been in his apartment.

I pulled back and glared at him. "You really want to stop kissing me, so we can drive all the way to my house? Please tell me you aren't serious?"

He bit onto his bottom lip, looking sheepish. "Well, no. But you're a virgin in everything relationship wise, Roxas... And although that isn't an issue whatsoever, I'm trying to make you feel as comfortable as possible." He cleared his throat, "I'm trying to be a good and caring boyfriend." He said firmly, nodding his head. "But if you say your couch won't mind then I can definitely introduce you to mine."

God he was sweet. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever hope to have." I leaned in and kissed him quickly, unable to get enough of his taste. Resting my forehead against his, I whispered, "I would love to meet your couch."

I was so happy to see that grin back on his face. He hadn't done that in too long... "Good!" He said happily, pushing up onto his feet and pulling me up in the process, "Because it's actually my bed." He winked and then sprinted off to the stairs right beside us, dragging me along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Gripping his hand tightly in mine, I swallowed my tears down as best I could as we weaved in and out of the gravestones, making sure not to step on any of the graves out of respect. I'd gone with a white marble headstone that you could see from far away, and I glimpsed it ahead. The closer we got, the tighter my grip on Axel became. He didn't complain though. Fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet.

My ability to hold the tears back suddenly failed me and I felt the first one break free and trail slowly down my cheek. My nose immediately started to get stuffy, an unfortunate side effect every time I cried, and I rubbed my hand across my eyes. I took my hand out of Axel's so I could rest the roses I'd bought into the holder on the side of the headstone.

He broke the silence after a while, surprising me. Or shocking me, I'm not sure. "Hi girlie! Your twin is totally gay for me." He said cheerfully down at the headstone, "Did you know he was? In any case, I'm an okay guy so I'm acceptable and am pretty sure I'd rock your socks off with my amazing manners. You'd definitely give me your stamp of approval. If not for my manners, then at least for the way I care about Roxas."

I laughed a little at his easy way of talking to Namine. She'd have loved him. "Yes, he treats me right, Nami. And yeah, I know. It took me forever to find myself a boyfriend, but he's the best one out there." I choked a little. "I miss you something terrible, sis." My voice stopped working and I just stood there, grateful for Axel's presence to steady me.

He placed another kiss on my cheek in form of sympathy and reassurance, "We put your art up in my store. People that walk in love it and the couple of designs you made that we selected to become available for tattooing are a real hit." He sighed, "Your brother is really stubborn. I want to build a wall to close off Demyx's space and give him a door instead of a curtain. My piercer would be happy and I'd have another wall where I'd be able to display some of Roxas' work." he nodded, "See. She agrees with me. It won't be too expensive and your photography is worthy of having it's own wall."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't take his side, Namine. It's an unnecessary expense and I already get my pictures displayed on the tattoo wall. He already blew some of them up so they take up more space. He's going to run out of wall it if he's not careful."

Axel pursed his lips, "He's not wrong... I am lacking space a bit. Especially since Roxas kind of needs a room to be able to take his pictures without being hindered by mine, Larxene or Demyx's stuff." Stepping out from behind me, he leaned closer to the headstone, winking up at me before whispering at my sister, "If everything keeps going as smoothly as it has now, I'll come visit you in a month or so to ask you if I can get your blessing on me moving in with Roxas. Not now though because considering how huge Roxas' eyes just got he most likely needs a little time to process this. Which is fine because we don't want this to go too fast. But... If all that works out then we can use the space in my apartment."

I didn't move, my eyes were indeed huge at the subtle hint he'd just dropped. He wanted to move in with me? In a month? Oh dear lord, how awesome would that be? "Namine, you better not tell him that I have a maid service come in every week to clean for me. I don't want him to think that I'm a spoiled little kid, but you remember what happened the last time I tried to clean, right?" Better tell him now that I was a horrible housekeeper. "Three broken glasses, two loads of ruined laundry and I still don't know how I stained the sink blue with that cleaner." I glanced at Axel, hoping he wouldn't be put off by my lack of house cleaning skills.

Axel, amazingly, seemed to be very happy about this news, "Brilliant! I won't feel bad about my lack of cooking skills. Roxas can take care of food and I'll do the cleaning. My work requires me to be good at keeping things sterile, so..." He shrugged, seemingly decided it would all be fine.

I felt a little giddy. We were moving in together! "Thanks for the support, Namine. Oh, and I finally got that tattoo you designed for me. In fact, I can honestly say that you were the one who introduced us. Axel is the only guy in town who could do your design justice, and look where we are now!" I should have known she had something up her sleeve...

Axel smiled and then looked down at his watch, "Ah, gotta get back for a customer," He murmured, giving me a questioning smile, mutely asking me if we were good to go. When I nodded, he stepped back over to me, settling me against his side like he so regularly did. "Alright, see ya later girlie! Have fun racing those fluffy clouds." Axel blinked, looking thoughtful, "You know how when you lie down in the grass? And you look at the clouds and try and see shapes in them? You know how people always see bunnies and shit?" When I nodded he said, "How cool would it be if it were artists up in heaven making those?" He grinned, clearly giddy with his idea.

I bit my tongue as the words 'I love you' almost escaped my lips. It was too soon, wasn't it? But, so much had happened between us, and I really felt like I loved him. We'd been friends for awhile now, and that had led us to becoming boyfriends. Is that what love was? The need to always be around them, the desire to always stand next to them, the want to always have them touch you? Axel was still grinning at the sky and my chest felt tight just looking at him. Yeah, I loved him. Even if it took the rest of my life to truly understand everything there was to know about love, I at least knew that much.

"I love you, Axel."

His head snapped down as he looked at me in surprise, "Woah..." He breathed, turning to face me properly, "That was the most awesome thing I've ever heard in my entire life." He said, his fingers twining into my hair, "Seriously." He smiled, "I love you too." I smiled up at him, feeling excited and happy all at once. My eyes darted left and right and I giggled as I suddenly remembered where we were.

"I can't believe I just confessed to you in the middle of a graveyard." I don't think he really registered my words and if he did he clearly didn't care about the location as he was staring at me rather intently, still looking at me like he had when I'd told him I love him.

"Imma kiss ya for a while and be ten minutes late to my appointment." He stated, inching down to kiss me so, so softly.

"Sounds awesome to me." Was all I got out before my lips were covered with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel - A week later<strong>

Okay, so I know I'd told Roxas we'd be moving in together in about a month, but apparently we were both so excited and were so busy telling each other we loved one another as often as we could... That we realized we didn't hear it often enough and that was because we didn't live in the same house. Which is how over the past week we'd both been moving my stuff slowly to his place without actually officially announcing I was moving or planning anything out between the two of us. Last night I'd gone home to eat dinner with him at his house that would soon be mine as well and Roxas had literally moved all my clothes without warning me. Not that I minded, no, not at all... He was just much too cute for his own good.

I didn't think I'd ever find a person I could spend all my time with. The mornings, afternoons, evenings and nights. We did everything together and somehow we never got on each others nerves. I'd wondered if that would change at some point, but I seriously didn't think it would. When I'd talked to Roxas about it, it was only to find out he felt pretty much the same way. We were both pretty easy going people it turned out. If he ever needed space, I'd give it to him without throwing a hissy fit, vice versa. I'd over-think and be paranoid but I seriously believed that both our lives had been so fucked up until now, it was good we finally had some happy shit going. I was basking in the amazing glory called love and I was hanging onto it with my entire being.

There was one tiny little thing though... It was getting extremely hard not to do anything but kissing with the occasional bump and grind since I was pretty much sleeping in the same bed as him every single night. Which was good, I didn't want it any other way, but I'd been sporting severe cases of blue balls as of late and I don't think my dick was going to handle much more. I didn't want to pressure him and I never would... I wanted him to tell me when he'd be okay to go further than our heated make out sessions. Maybe he was too shy though? Ugh... I didn't know. And I had no idea how to approach him with this subject.

I smiled at the customer Roxas was done photographing, wishing him a good day as he walked out the door. Alright... How to tell my virgin boyfriend I wanted to nail him hard? Pursing my lips, I walked over to him, placing my hands on his hips all the while invading his personal space as I pressed my chest against his back, letting him feel all of me. Including the erection that had easily popped up the moment my mind had started thinking naughty thoughts.

"Roxas..." I moaned softly into his ear, a hint of pleading, hoping he'd just get what I wanted through that without needing me to spell out the actual words.

"Axel, are you seriously going to do that to me at work? Couldn't you have done that last night?" He turned around and put his hands on his hips, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Your timing is horrible you know that? You still have one more customer today, and now I'm going to be walking funny too." Shaking his head in mock disappointment, he crossed his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

I gave him an innocent look, "We didn't move my couch yet..." Pulling him into my arms, I let my hands slide down his back, cupping his yummy ass in my palms, "Hmmm... We got two hours before my next customer comes in. How about I show you the arts of an amazing handjob?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively down at him.

"Oh! Umm, do you think we should?" His eyes were wide and innocent, his voice eager. "I think I might like that. I'll like it, right?" Oh, Roxas. So much a virgin.

"You'll love it." I assured, leaning down so I could give him a short but deep kiss. "Come on." I said eagerly, reaching down to take his hand, intent on dragging him up to my apartment as fast as I could so we could get down to it. Finally! After that one taste? Roxas would never let me out of bed after wards. Let the honey moon phase of our relationship begin! I was ready for it. Bring it!

Ding!

"No!" I shouted, turning around to scold whoever was ruining my life! "We're clos-" I cut myself off, blinking in surprise at the figure, pulling Roxas close to me for support as I kept on staring at the guy that had walked in. I hadn't seen him in years... I. Woah, fuck how was I supposed to handle this? He looked different, older and if it weren't for those goggles and red hair, I might not have recognized him.

"Axel." He said, his eyes lighting up as he took me in, a broad smile on his face.

I think my brain just collapsed... "Reno..." I said, sounding shocked.

"Reno?" Roxas asked, his voice surprised. Glancing up at me, he quickly let go and walked forward offering his hand. "Hello, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." Yes. Good. Roxas can take the lead... I certainly couldn't right this very moment. Oh my fucking god.

"Hi, yo," Reno shook Roxas' hand energetically, "Nice to meet you as well, whoever you are. I'm thinking important considering the way my little brother just held onto you." Releasing Roxas' hand, he stepped towards me and without asking for my permission whatsoever, pulled me into a tight hug. Wide eyes, I stared over his shoulder at Roxas, who seemed amused for some reason, motioning mutely for me to hug him back. Blinking, I nodded in thanks at Roxas and then hugged Reno back. "Well, shit! I have been looking for you for ages!" Reno exclaimed, still holding onto me.

He had? "I..." He stepped back, a hand still on my shoulder as he just took me in, "I was right here." I murmured, not really knowing what else to tell him.

"I see that!" Reno laughed, "I tracked you all the way down to that rehab facility. Took some time for them to tell me where the hell you'd gone after getting cleaned up." Panicked, I glanced at Roxas, motioning for him to get closer because I was having a hard time absorbing all of this.

"Um, maybe we should all sit down? Axel, I'm going to go ahead and move that appointment of yours to later on this week okay?" Roxas gave me a quick smile and hurried to find the customers contact info. "Maybe you could give Reno a quick tour while I do that?"

Without him? "Yeah, okay, sure." I murmured, "Bloody Ink's. I do tattoos." I pointed out the obvious and Reno pressed his lips together in amusement as he took in the dumbfounded state I was in. "Hey, no making fun of me." I told him sternly, "This is heavy shit. My long lost half brother just walked into my store." I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders relax some, "I thought I'd never fucking see you or dad ever again." I pointed out. Trying to tone down the small hint of anger rushing through me. Wasn't Reno's fault they left...

"Awww, c'mon Red, you know how much I loved teasing ya." Reno grinned, placing an arm over my shoulder and then pretty much walked through the store, guiding himself, looking around curiously. "This place is amazing, Axel. You did real good for yourself, yo." We were standing in my working area now, him sitting on the chair and me standing in front of him. The initial shock was now fading and I finally managed to grasp control over myself again as I just stared at him.

"Why didn't you come visit?" I asked softly... This guy had been my hero, my entire world. He'd been there every single day up until the day I was eight. I'd figured he'd find some sneaky way for us to keep in contact without our parents knowing, but, nothing...

Reno smiled apologetically up at me, "Dad and I moved to Bikanel Island... I couldn't come visit you. I wanted to though," He said gently, "I wrote to you. I even sent you my pocket money so you could buy candy, but dad found out and..." He cringed, "Shit, Axel, I'm only two years older than you man. I had no idea how dangerous your mama was. She probably intercepted the letters and used the money on drugs." Now he looked completely crushed, "I've been looking for you ever since I turned eighteen and daddy couldn't stop me." My father hadn't let him? "Your mother put a restraining order on me and dad. We weren't allowed to come near her at all and since she always kept you with her..." Well hell.

"Okay." I clipped out, "No more of that. Enough." Sighing, I pushed him over so I could sit down next to him, grinning a bit, "You're here now, is all that counts, yeah?"

"You're such a sap, yo!" Reno laughed, pushing my head because he used to do that all the time.

"You're the one that has been tracking me down mercilessly! Who's the sap now, huh?" I poked him, feeling so fucking light all of a sudden. Shit, this was amazing...

"Um, you guys? You do realize that you are both saps?" Roxas stated as he stepped into the room, having heard us. "Again, nice to meet you Reno."

Reno chuckled, "Who the hell is this guy?"

I raised an eyebrow, motioning for Roxas to come closer, "My boyfriend. Fucking deal Reno."

He lifted his palms, looking beyond amused, "Okay, lay off, I won't give you the 'being gay is wrong and unholy', promise. Not my place and ya know," He waggled his eyebrows, "Pretty fucking gay myself." Really? "Ah yes, Reno loves the ass..." My older brother said dreamily.

Wrinkling my nose, I stepped away from him and pulled Roxas into my arms because I could. "TMI Reno."

He shrugged, "Didn't think you'd care so much since you made it clear to the whole fucking world you were about to jump each other. You realize your store window is transparent right? Sorry to have interrupted, yo."

Roxas blushed and buried his head into my side. "See? I told you. You should have done something last night and not in the middle of the store!" I wanted to protest, but he was right. Smiling apologetically down at him, I let my fingers find their way into his hair again, kissing the top of his head in sympathy.

"I promise I'll behave from now on." I whispered softly.

"You're not actually going to believe him, are you?" Reno asked Roxas. Maybe I wanted him gone again.

Roxas pulled away a little and beamed up at me, before turning to Reno and winking. "Oh, I hope he doesn't behave for too long. Anyways, how long are you in town for?"

Reno grinned, "I moved here. The moment I found out you were in Hollow Bastion, I told my boss back in Bikanel that I needed some time off. He wouldn't give it, so I quit. S'okay though, they need pilots everywhere, including HB." He shrugged, "I literally just drove in and came straight to this place. You guys wanna help bring up the boxes in my new apartment? Hang out a bit? I'll treat you guys to some home delivered pizza and beer?" He actually looked uncertain. As if I didn't want him here...

Smiling at him, I then looked at Roxas, "You in?"

"After seeing you smile like that? Hell yeah." He grinned up at me, then leaned in and wrapped his arms tightly around my chest. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - Two weeks later<strong>

I wasn't in any way upset at Reno. Or Demyx. Or even Reno again. But it just seemed like the whole world was conspiring against me and Axel, trying to keep us from any kind of alone time. Reno needed some help moving and of course we helped him out. And it was kind of fun to take him all around town, introducing him to Zexion and his crew. That had been interesting, as apparently Saix was still a little nervous around me. Who knew you could scare a guy like that so easily?

Apparently, the day after that was Demyx's birthday and Zexion had planned this huge dinner with everyone invited. I giggled at how completely smitten they both were with each other, spending most of the dinner covertly groping each other under the table, and then while opening presents. Axel's present to Demyx had been the idea that we could double date, and Demyx had cashed that in for the next night.

That had been a lot of fun. To see Axel relax and just kid around with his oldest friends. It seemed like Demyx dating Zexion was slowly opening Axel up more, talking tattoo techniques and designs to Zexion, and kidding each other about getting pierced in different places. Zexion also asked a few questions about Reno, who it seemed had wandered in that day, teasing and flirting with his employees, namely Saix. I couldn't tell how Axel felt about that, but I found out the next night, when Reno insisted that we all go to karaoke so that he could flirt with Saix some more. Very blatantly in fact. Friendly night out, my ass. I hadn't seen something that obvious since...hell, I'd never seen someone so obvious in fact.

I'd been hoping that last night would be just me and Axel, but Xigbar had called, saying he was in town and he was hoping he could borrow me for a bit to take some pictures. How could we refuse? I hadn't gotten home til very late and Axel had actually fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me. I'd wanted him to come with me, but after trying to work with him in the same room before, we decided that we better not. My hands always itched to touch him, run my fingers through his hair, or run my lips up and down his throat. Not something you really want to be doing when you are photographing leather wearing bikers.

And now it was almost two weeks later and we still hadn't found any alone time to just grope each other. I was seriously desperate... And to make matters worse, I now had to go into work and stand by for two hours as Axel did a tattoo, taking pictures the whole time because the guy wanted 'progression' shots of it. Groaning, I packed up my camera and loaded my equipment in the car. Pure torture. Being that close and no groping or kissing...my life sucked.

Huh? That's weird. The door was locked. Shrugging, I pulled out my key and unlocked the store. Demyx and Larxene must be off. And since Axel was the only one here, if he was with a customer he usually had to lock the door to keep people out until one of them got back.

"Hello? Axel, are you in here?" I chose to lock the door again, as I really didn't want to play receptionist on top of everything else.

"In the back! Lock the door behind you and then get in here. Let no one see you or else someone might keep us from it again."

"What?" Confused and glad that I'd already locked the door, I made my way to the back of the store and to where I could hear Axel's voice coming from. The door to his tattoo area was slightly ajar and I pushed it open, expecting to see him and a customer. There wasn't a customer though. What there was was our favorite pizza on a blanket with beers and then one miserable little candle.

Axel grinned down at his handy work, "I know it's not an amazing sight, but I had to make do with what I could find. In any case. We're not working. Or, well, we are... Everyone believes us to be working but we're not really because this." He said sternly, "This is gonna be our alone time dammit!" Clearly he was just as frustrated as I was, "I got the pizza to give you the opportunity to sit and relax some, but please tell me you're not hungry and just wanna get laid right this fucking instance?" What I really wanted to do was drop my bag dramatically and leap into his arms. What I did instead was gingerly set my thousand dollar camera on the table and walk over to him, stopping as I got close.

"Fuck, yeah." I murmured, my eyes glued to his face.

He moaned happily, taking me in his arms, "See, this is why I love you." he grinned, "Cause you want me as bad as I want you. Now enough talk and lets get to it!" He announced with joy before his entire demeanor changed, eyes hooding over, tongue sliding over his lips and a second later he had me pulled flush up against him, kissing me desperately as he half carried me to the chair he'd tattooed me in. He didn't sit me down in it though, just let us stand beside it.

"Imma take your shirt of, Roxas..." He warned in a breathless whisper, his fingers a tad cold as they touched my skin before pulling the fabric over my head. I reached up to unbutton his all the while his head dipped down so he could pay reverent attention to my neck, his hands on the small of my back caressing my skin. He pulled away so I could push the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. While his eyes took me in, I greedily let mine travel over his naked chest but was cut off when he dropped down to his knees, on hand settling on my tummy, the other on my back.

"I wanna do something..." He whispered as he turned me a bit, nudging my arm out of the way with his face before he started covering my scar with hundreds of small kisses.

"Axel..." I said breathlessly, my scar tingling in a good way as he ran his lips over it. His touch was feather light and I prayed that I would be able to enjoy what we were about to do and not worry about any kind of pain my scar might cause me. I really wanted to enjoy what was about to happen. My virginity really didn't mean a whole lot to me, and it hadn't been my intention to hold onto it as long as I had. I had just never felt the desire to let anyone else do the things that Axel was currently doing to me. I'd been so caught up in my own little world, focused almost entirely on Namine and school, and then on getting better after the accident, I'd obviously missed out on the finer and funner things in life. But, somehow that didn't bother me too much. No, I wanted Axel to be the one to have my virginity, as corny as that sounded.

When his tongue slipped out, it tickled and he chuckled as I squirmed away, giggling at the sensation. Hands on my hips now, he turned me so my tummy was facing him and he pressed wet and open mouthed kisses against my skin, my hands shooting up in his hair as that felt really sorta neat... His left hand slid over my ass, grabbing it firmly while his right moved to my front, palming my crotch through my pants.

Grinning up at me, my eyes widened as he undid the button of my pants with his teeth, looking utterly smug as he then pulled the zipper down, also with his teeth. He removed his hand from my front for a moment so he could pull my pants down and he then gave me a soft smile of reassurance before pulling down my boxers as well. Before I could blush over the fact of standing completely naked in front of him, he closed his fingers around the base of my dick, rubbing it in quick and short motions while he took the tip between his lips, his tongue wet as he sucked slowly.

"Oh, damn Axel." Was all I could get out as I felt his warm wet mouth surround me. My head was bent forward and my heart was beating wildly as I watched his red spikes move closer then farther from my abdomen. Reaching out, I gently rested my hands on top of his head, his spikes soft beneath my fingers, and I moaned as he was moving so slowly it was driving me insane. He kept at it for a while, never picking up in speed, just teasing me relentlessly. When he pulled away, he licked his lips, humming in appreciation up at me.

"Tell me, Rox, which cherry of yours are we popping first?"

My hands were still in his hair, and I slowly untangled my fingers, thinking about it. "What cherry would you like to pop? You'd know better than me what would be best for the first time." Really, I didn't care. Either way, it'd be with Axel, and I knew I could look forward to anything and everything with him.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, he stood up onto his feet, smiling softly before placing a kiss on my lips. "Get those pants off me, Blondie." He said, hands back on my hips so he could walk me backwards and push me down, making me sit on the edge of the chair that was back to it's lying down position. Placing his hands on either side of me on the leather, he kissed my neck, letting me fumble with the button of his jeans.

He hadn't answered me, but I didn't really mind as I was now extremely focused on removing his pants and boxers finally. Button open, zipped down, and I licked my lips and gently gripped the waistband of both pants and boxers, pulling them slowly down his hips.

"Wow." And do I mean wow. I hadn't really seen a lot of, ehem, dicks in my life, but I had a feeling that Axel was going to spoil me for anyone else for the rest of my life, which was fine with me. Heart beating fast and hands trembling a little as I slid his pants the rest of the way down his legs, I leaned forward and gave the end of it a short shy kiss.

Axel chuckled, gripping my chin softly, placing a peck on my lips, "So fucking adorable." He whispered, reaching behind me and then twirling a small bottle of lube in his hand. "Gimmie your hands." He instructed. Blinking, I did and he squirted some out of the bottle and onto my fingers, rubbing our hands together so both our hands were completely slick. He reached down, working my length slowly, his open mouth against my ear, his breathing harsh. "Start with one finger, okay?"

"What?" I looked up in his eyes, confused and unsure all of a sudden. He wanted me to do what with one finger?

Kissing my cheek, he left his lips there and then with his free hand took my wrist and guided my hand down his back, "You're gonna have to prepare me before we start the love makin'. Press your finger inside of me." He said in a whisper and then chuckled softly, "Then wiggle it around until I tell you to add a second."

"Axel. Are you really serious? I don't know if I can..." This was beyond anything I was prepared for. I'd just always assumed that I would be, er, receiving. I mean, he was taller than me right? Wasn't that, like, in the rules or something? But my hand was already resting at his entrance, and he was breathing so loudly in my ear.

Axel laughed breathlessly, "You'll rock my world, baby. Promise." Placing both hands beside my hips again, he leaned onto the leather of the chair, dragging his lips over my cheek so he could kiss me hungrily. I greedily returned the kiss, grabbing some courage before gently pressing a finger inside of him, hoping to dear fucking god I was doing this right. Axel broke away, moaning softly before licking his lips, giving me a nod, "Good, that's good." He panted out, slowly moving his hips back, informing me mutely with this motion that I needed to start the wiggling. I shyly moved my finger in and out of him and the blush soon faded into a look of want as Axel seemed to really, really like this. He was moaning and I was making him. I was the one who made him look so pleased. He smiled down at me through a grunt, letting his head drop onto my shoulder, "Okay," He moaned out, "Add another one."

That was fast. I gently inserted a second finger, amazed at the feeling of being inside of him, and the feel of his breath against my neck and shoulder. Tilting my head to the side, I sought his lips, wanting to taste him again.

"Axel." I murmured, licking his lips before pressing mine against them. We kissed for a long amazing while as I slowly stretched him and then his hand returned on my erection, not even bothering with the teasing as he settled into a relatively fast pace instantly. Tearing my lips away from his, I moaned at the sudden pleasure he was offering me and in reflex my fingers started moving at the same speed he'd settled on me. He groaned in satisfaction, smiling as his eyes closed, looking really fucking happy right now.

"Uh, so, so good Roxas. Go on..." He moaned. Adding a third finger, it took him a moment to adjust, but it wasn't long before he gave me the green light to start moving again, his hand still working me, the occasional kiss here and there that needed to be interrupted by gasps or moans from time to time. I was taking careful internal notes on how exactly he was reacting, memorizing the different ways that he was moving and hoping that when I eventually bottomed, I would enjoy it as much as he was enjoying it. My heart was still beating fast and he felt incredibly warm against my skin, our bodies becoming slick with a thin layer of sweat.

"Axel, can I, um, are you ready?" I was desperate to feel what it was like inside of him. My fingers were sending covert signals to my dick that it would feel fantastic if it was in there.

"Yes," He panted before reaching behind me, taking a condom and ripping the package open with his teeth, fishing the thing out before rolling it down my length. "Lie back." He instructed softly, wincing just a bit as I slipped my fingers out of him, but he shook his head, smiling in reassurance he wasn't hurting. "Just feels funky. Need you..." He moaned against my lips, hovering over me as I'd lain back like he'd asked me too.

"Should I do anything..." I felt overwhelmed and a little nervous, suddenly intimidated by the experience that he had, and the lack that I had. Straddling my waist, he pushed up onto his knees, holding onto my dick before guiding the tip to his entrance.

"Just do what feels right, Roxas. Love me like you've been lovin' me this entire time and like I said earlier, you'll rock my world." Leaning forward, he kissed me softly and then pressed himself down on top of me. His body trembled above me and I'm pretty sure mine did too as we both moaned loudly at the same time as I was now sliding into him. It was tight and warm, but more than anything it felt so perfect to have him leaning over me, trembling and moaning my name as I moaned his. My hands were clutching his hips, gripping tightly as my eyes were tightly shut and I struggled to cope with all of the different feelings that were assaulting me at once. I was afraid to move right away, I was too close. Instead, my eyes still closed I moved one hand around his hip to grip him in hand, grateful now for the lube he had so generously covered my palms in, and started stroking him fiercely.

"Axel, don't move yet." I stuttered out, slowly moving my other hand up his side, feeling his muscles tremble as I grabbed his arm and moved his hand so that he was leaning onto my chest. I wanted him to feel my heart race, wanted him to use me to steady himself above me as I quickened the hand that was stroking him.

I could see he was having issues not moving down on top of me, and I couldn't help but chuckle as this pleased me for some reason. Palms flat on my chest, he supported himself that way, his Adam's apple bobbing as his lips parted, his pants filling the air as I worked him faster. He dropped his chin to his chest, moaning my name as his arms trembled through the strain.

"Okay, stop, stop..." He said breathlessly, "Don't make me come yet." He laughed, stilling my hand on him.

"Okay, but, um, I'm probably going to explode the second you start moving." My mind was only part listening, part talking, the rest was still occupied with the delicious warmth surrounding me. He moaned at my words, taking my hands so he could move them over our heads, lacing our fingers together as he trapped his erection between our stomachs.

"S'okay, come for me whenever you want, Rox." He murmured before kissing me fiercely. Pushing up onto his knees he then just as soon slid back down on top of me, groaning loudly into my mouth.

I'd been right, it didn't take me long to come at all. Everything I was feeling was just so overwhelming and new and good... Gripping his fingers tightly, my body stiffened as the first rush shot through me. Axel was kissing my neck hungrily as I moaned his name in bliss, moving up and down on top of me slowly, working me down from my high gently. I knew he hadn't come yet and I almost wanted to be embarrassed with how soon I'd come, but he didn't seem to mind all that much as he pushed back up onto my chest, gripping himself in hand. He looked completely out of it, the sweat on his forehead making his hair cling to his skin, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he moaned through the motions. I would have taken care of him, but I my bones had gone to jello and I couldn't stop staring at him as he was so very hot sitting on top of me like that.

He was rubbing himself slowly, taking the occasional break to just kiss me which I returned desperately every single time before he broke away again with a gasp, sitting back up so he could continue his handy work. Through my hungry and lustful gaze, I wondered somewhere in the back of my mind why he wasn't letting himself come already. He clearly could have... The fourth time he took a break, leaning down to kiss me, his fingers tugging on my nipples playfully, I moaned as I started to harden again.

Axel moaned, "Hmm... Awesome." He pushed up onto his knees, pulling out of me completely and then used the next couple of seconds to pull the condom off me and replace it with a new one. I groaned, propping myself up onto my elbows as my head fell back when he moved himself back down my length. His hands circled around my back, pulling me up so I was sitting, his lips back on me again and this time he didn't pause, simply started moving right away and not gently, he pounded hard and fast and it was rough and it was good and sweaty and just freaking awesome.

Holding me close to him, his breathing was completely messed up and his moans and groans were constant as he worked us back to that edge again. I gripped his hips and then decided that although this was really cool and I really loved him for guiding me through it all, I needed him too. I held him still and then jerked my hips up, taking over the lead. My lips parted in surprise as he let out a higher pitched sounding moan and he framed my face, looking down at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, fuck yes, do that again." I looked up at him curiously and he licked his lips, trying to explain, "Magic spot. Prostate. What the fuck ever, it's amazing, I'll explain later. Do it again, please..."

"I want to be on top. Please, Axel." I managed to get out in between pants and moans and I repeatedly jerked my hips upwards. It was kind of hard to get a good rhythm this way, and I really wanted to speed up and pound into him.

"Okay, yes, good idea." He agreed easily, panting, eyes hooded and clearly having a great time. He made a funny face as he slipped out of me and then moved around to sit on my spot, myself now settled between his legs. Propped up onto his elbows, he pecked my lips, grinned and then flopped back onto the chair. "Give it to me, babe." I licked my lips, anxious to be the one to enter him on my own, instead of having him do it for me. This was it, I could do this and make my fucking hot and delicious boyfriend come.

Slowly crawling over him I rested one palm on the chair next to his hip, one hand gripping my erection as I moved it up to gently rest against his entrance. The chair was squeaking slightly, as our sweat drenched bodies moved against it. Gulping, I slowly pushed the head inside him, before pausing to remove my hand and lean forward over him, desperately seeking his lips before I continued. Connecting them hungrily, I couldn't enter him slowly like I wanted to, my body slamming forward without my permission, really. Once inside of him again, my hips started moving at a determined pace, and I panted into his mouth, unable to continue the kiss I'd initiated.

"Oh god!" He shouted, his head moving back so my lips now pressed against his throat, "See," A moan, "Rockin' my-" Groan interruption, "world." That last one was said breathlessly as his palms settled on my ass, encouraging my movements. I could only grin at his actions, the familiar tightness in my stomach warning me that I might want to give it my all before I finished again. Axel was the most erotic sight, panting my name and writhing beneath me, and I leaned down to lick and nibble his neck, anxious to taste him.

Sinking my teeth, not too hard, into his neck I let out a growl, which surprised me actually. Putting my arms under his and reaching up and around his shoulders to get a better grip, my mouth never leaving his neck, I used his body to force myself deeper every time I slammed back inside of him. God, he felt so good... I felt him tighten around my length and a split second later his entire body stiffened, his thighs pressing tightly against my hips as his hands on my ass clamped down, keeping me still for just a moment as he moaned loudly, coming between our stomachs. I didn't even need to move anymore, the simple feeling of his ass clenching and unclenching around me and you know, the fact that he just totally came shouting my name? I followed right behind him.

My muscles turned to jello and I felt a wave of satisfaction at the overwhelmed look on Axel's face. Too bad I didn't have enough breath or strength left in my body to comment on it, instead I could only lay my head gently against his shoulder, right beneath the giant hickey I'd accidentally given him. Fuck, that had been amazing...

His arms came around me, his lips placing a soft kiss against my sweaty forehead. "That was so unbelievably and ridiculously good... we are taking the next week off to make sure that wasn't a dream. For the sake of our sanity, we have to do this again and again and fucking again..." He chuckled softly, looking beyond content and utterly satisfied.

"Okay, whatever you say..." I mumbled against his chest, my eyes drinking in the sight of him. "Axel..." My voice was a little whiny and weak. "I don't wanna move..."

He smiled, "Good. Cause I'm not letting ya."

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
